Power Rangers Beast Legion
by SupahSeason
Summary: The Vertex Predators are an intergalactic band of animal poachers who travel from planet to planet, capturing unique animals to sell as they destroy each world they visit. On the planet earth, there exists a magical safe haven for animals called Eden, where they can live in peace and harmony outside the influence of humans. (Zyuohger Adaption)
1. Characters

**RED RANGER**  
[][][][][][][][][][]

 **Neil Akira**  
Age: 21  
Hobbies: Base Jumping  
Abilities: Advance eyesight

Appearance: Asian, brown eyes and medium length hair.

Neil is the epitome of perfection, every girl at one point in their lives had a dream with him in it. He's very brave, charming, and doesn't know how to say no, which causes him to sometimes take on more than he can handle. His mother died in a deadly car accident when he was only 6 leaving him to live with his grandfather.

 **BLUE RANGER**  
[][][][][][][][][][][]

 ** **Natalia Aguado****  
Age: 20  
Hobbies: Swimming  
Abilities: Super Hearing

Appearance: Hispanic, long brown hair, brown eyes.

Natalia is a real go with the flow kinda gal, she hates wearing dresses, skirts, or anything girly and doesn't like to show her weakness.

 ** **YELLOW RANGER****  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 ** **Leon Edwards****  
Age: 19  
Hobbies: Rock Climbing  
Abilities: Hypersonic roar

Appearance: African American with long dreads.

Leon is a thrill seeker, he loves to live life in the fast lane. He's also very flashy and likes to do things big but has a very sharp temper.

 ** **GREEN RANGER****  
[][][][][][][][][][][][]

 ** **Damian Burman****  
Age: 21  
Hobbies: Weight Lifting  
Abilities: Enhance olfaction

Appearance: Indian American as in Hindu, brown hair, dark tan skin, blue eyes.

Damian is the strictest man on the planet, poles look to him on how to stand up straight. He abides by the rules 100% and hates it very much when someone goes against them. He's the most intelligent of the group.

 ** **WHITE RANGER****  
[][][][][][][][][][][][]

 ** **Molly Hawkins****  
Age: 18  
Hobbies: Acting  
Abilities: Great taste

Appearance: White skin tone, blue eyes and blonde long straight hair.

The sweetest girl in town, everybody wants to be her. Molly loves to help people but you better not say no when she asks for help or else her not so sweet side will emerge.

 ** **SAVAGE RANGER****  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** **Giacomo Accomando****  
Age: 22  
Hobbies: Dirt Biking  
Abilities: a Somatic sense of touch

Appearance: Light skin tone, curly hair, and brown eyes.

A savage to be exact even with his smart mouth but he could be kind, very sensitive and stoic after being raised in an orphanage when his parents were killed when he was only 12 years old. However, with the company of his friends, he becomes a jolly person to be around.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heroes and Heirs**

For Centuries the Vertex Predators known as a rogue gang of hunters traversed the galaxy in order to satisfy the hatred and driven ego of Shadow Grim. What stands in his way of sheer pleasure are a group of fearless warriors called the Beast Legion. Warriors for the prey, the Beast Legion had fought back through Link Cubes that would connect their world of Eden to all known worlds.

Shadow Grim was intrigued by their unique ways of defense but was amused by their lack of strength after defeating the Warriors multiple times from multiple worlds.

Managing to erase the existence of 99 different species of planets, the Vertex Predators have set a course for earth. The hunters assumed the earth was a docil planet, but little did they know when ever the earth was caught with danger there was also a band of heroes to stop them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The city of Willowdale, a peaceful metropolis and the home to millions of civilians of all cultures, coming together to live in harmony.

Every year the city will hold annual triathlons, where competitors compete in the different types events such as Base Jumping, Rock Climbing, and Swimming. Just one day remained before the most anticipated event of the season and in preparations, the contestants would always meet and train at the Willowdale recreation Complex.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Rushing through the cluster of people, a young male dodges the crowd as he runs through the complex halls. His height roughly 5'10, with medium length dark hair and a medium fair skin tone to his face. Dressed in a red jumpsuit and carrying a slim lightweight bag on his back, he weaved through the crowds, waving to others along the way. Arriving on time was his weakness and his name was Neil Akira.

The days of his childhood were an embark of his future, becoming fascinated with the dream of flying. The idea of freedom and weightlessness of the sky was also the matter of contention for his Mom. Looking up, he could see her and missed her through his clouded thoughts of mind unaware of the person passing in front of him.

 _ **Wham!**_ In attempts to avoid collisions, he ended up meeting his shoulder to another person who fell back from the impact.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Neil apologized with a prettified looked on his face when he bumped into a female with dark brown wavy hair and about 6 inches shorter than him as he lent her a hand. She refused his assistance as she lifted herself off the floor, with her hair drench in water as her brown eyes looked to his. "You're fine, just look where you're heading next time."

"Right," Neil nodded, "Sorry about that again, but I gotta go. I'm supposed to be somewhere."

"You're training for the triathlon?" The girl had asked Neil before he could make his leave.

The red jumpsuit must of spoiled it, but not entirely, "I'm not actually, I'm just interested in the Base jumping class," Neil replied.

"Base jumping? What makes you think jumping from high places is fun? If it were up to me, I much rather stay in places where it's wet like an ocean or lake, that's where the real action is," The girl said.

"To each their own I guess. You should come check it out one day, " Neil said as she shrugged. "No I'm okay, I'm going to be pretty busy with better stuff."

"Uh, okay. Well, I gotta go, sorry again." As Neil turned the girl was met with another delay to a cracked silver cube, slipping between her wet toes as she picked it up and into her hands.

"Oh hey, you dropped your speaker!...thing," The girl held the cube with curiosity as Neil whirled back around and approached the girl once again.

"Thanks again, I don't know where I would have been if I would have forgotten this. What's your name again?"

"Natalia," The girl crossed her arms against her blue and black spandex swimsuit.

"Thanks again, Natalia." A wink was his last goodbye to Natalia.

Such a strange and jolly guy and pretty darn charming to go with his corny attitude.

"Who was that guy?" A dark-skinned arm was then wrapped around her shoulder as she elbowed the male who invaded her space. "Again, don't touch me, Leon. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"I recall you stating not to put a finger on you, a different concept for touching in general." He winced.

"That doesn't even make sense," She rolled her eyes, pushing him out of her way.

"You know, the hitting, it's getting a bit out of hand. In this time of life that's called Child abuse." That elbow to the stomach did hurt and Natalia didn't seem guilty about it.

"Next time keep your hands off of me and maybe we wouldn't have this problem."

"ME?! I'm not the one with the problem. That's the thing about you, you never realize the word called friends. I was merely being kind."

"Right..." Leon's stupidity was enough to make her leave. Brushing off Natalia's unappreciative behavior, Leon turned to reach his quarters. The rock climbing tournament isn't going to be the same if he wasn't there until he looked below his feet. There he expected it to be the same spot Natalia once stood as he spotted a fallen crumpled 10 dollar on the tile floor, "Sweet, looks like Lunch is going to be on me."

Crouching down to pick up the bill a thumped pounded between the side of his shoulders, he too became a victim of people who paid no mind to their surroundings. This hallway was a death trap, anyone could get hurt as they rushed to get to their training on time. One guest, in particular, was so absorbed on his phone that he accidentally tripped over Leon's foot, not only that but someone also picked up the cash he was to grab.

"Hey man!" Leon yelled but both strangers totally ignored him as they continued to hurry off.

"Yeah, you better walk away! Man, always gotta be bumping into people, nobody these days don't know how to watch where they're going. Darn people."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

How careless he was, to drop such an extraordinary object, the object he held close and dear to his heart, the object a strange talking birdman gave him. 15 years ago and just two days before his 7th birthday, Neil was presented with the cube he held so tightly onto. However when it was given, was a day of grief and heartache of his mother's death.

 **"Keep this with you at all times, it will protect you...when I can't."** The Birdman had the voice of sincerity on that stormy night, Neil was all alone in the slumbering forest. Wishing he was to be found but his own foolishness had reached his ignorant actions, leaving the Birdman to save him from an attack of another unearthly creature as Neil jumped off a forbidden cliff.

He was thankful the Birdman was there when he was, but 2 days later on his birthday, he was gifted with the worst present anyone could imagine.

Maybe he should join the Triathlon after all-after all the past memories that had clouded his mind. It will be a day to remember his mother and a moment to show her that he was okay.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the vacuum of a space, an unusual aircraft looms close to the planet Earth. The design of the aerial construct was rather unique, being that it resembled that of an archer's bow, with golden arched arms extending horizontally with a blue cord connecting them.

An arrow was also knocked which passed through the center of the bow frame which served as both the source of propulsion as well as the main control center.

In the heart of the ship, generals gathered, the main bridge clear of space with a circular pattern on the floor. Silver pillars rose from the ground in random areas around the room and sitting at the edge of the area, staring at the image of earth was a silver and gold statue statuary creature. His legs were hidden behind what appeared to be a long robe and that kept him anchored in place. Standing off to the right of the statue, stood a green and black female humanoid creature.

In the corner of the room, two creatures were playing a game of chess, one was a blue cubed monster and the other had jagged edges protruding from all over his body. Observing the match was a third creature with an oblong head and what looked to be some sort of shields on both his arms.

"Tell me Naria, how many worlds have we conquered?" The silver and gold creature asked.

"So far my lord we have conquered 99 planets, and when we take this one it shall be our 100th," the green female alien creature said.

"100? A nice round number, what a great way to go into retirement," The statue said. "Cubrawl, Scrabulous, Azarath get over here!"

The three male monsters kneel before their king.

"Lord Shadow Grim, we're at your service sire," Said Azarath; the oblong head monster.

"It's time we claim our prize. With the Beast Legion out of the way, our efforts should be uninterrupted. It's time to add Earth to my collection." The Statue creature' Shadow Grim said.

"Let me do it, sire. I'll be sure to sack this planet for all its got, it'll be yours in a matter of hours," the jagged-edged creature; Scabulous offered.

"As if," The cube monstered scoffed, "You were almost defeated at the last planet Shadow Grim conquered if I didn't come and save you."

"The beast Legion got the better of me, but this time it will be different and it was all because of you, my lord," Scabulous bowed.

"Very well, but you better not fail me this time because no one else will come to save you. Take whatever forces you need to get the job done," Shadow Grim demanded.

"As you command," Scabulous said as he walked toward the exit.

"Keep in mind Scabulous, this planet seems to be brimming with life so don't just go blasting up the place, try and capture some samples we can sell. If we are going to cease all operations after this, I prefer to live in luxury," the green alien; Naria informed the jagged beast.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to bring you back your samples. No, worries I won't destroy everything, just the ugly and boring stuff," Scabulous said.

"GO Scabulous, before I change my mind," Shadow Grim said.

"Yes my Lord."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The 40 anniversary of the triathlons was held in the national park of Willowdale, Whale's peak. Mountains and lakes now became the cry of news because of its prudence of the wild, walking amongst the humans as if they were one of the same. Legend has it that a magical solid six-sided block is amongst the trees in that park. Some have believed it to be the induction with the peace between animal and man but other doubted the myth when no actual piece was official proven real.

Subsequently, the contenders would leave the complex for training outside and near the turf.

Now it was Neil turn, facing the plunge of a 300-meter dive. The goal was to over past the swimmers of the lake and land above the island beyond the platform. The winner against 3 others would be the greatest achievement as he pulled down his goggles as well as the other contestants.

Something he thought he wouldn't do, he joined as he and the others jumped off the cliff. Gliding above the wind as the eagles swarm past him, with the other competitors staying way behind. The breeze just felt wonderful along the way, and by the waves of the water, it was a great view as he looked down to the swimmers.

"What the heck is that?" One of the gliders shouted from behind, pointing in front of Neil as he looked forward. Floating in the sky, he spotted three overturned black and grey pyramids. Firing from the top, green lasers flew, aiming to the destroy the jumpers. Grunting to maneuver his glider to the left, Neil abstained his flight but one glider behind him took the blast as it punctures a hole in the glider's right wing. The glider plummeted downwards and into the waters while on the ground, they were forced to defend themselves as the contenders were attacked by what looked like blue synthetic fiber. Their squid incongruous face caused panic as the glider dropped into the water as the lasers from the pyramids caused the waves to shift so ruthless, sending the glider near the deep shallows of a raging river.

The streaks of the laser had the wind pushing a force of 60 miles per hours as Neil adjusted his posture to soar after the second jumper who was drifted for the rocks of the cliff. This feeling of the wind on his face brought the memories and thrill of his first time gliding, as he hugged his arms and legs close to his body allowing him to glide faster as he swoops in to catch the second glider.

After grabbing a hold of the jumpers arm, Neil pulls a cord from the backpack on his shoulders, triggering his emergency chute to activate as he begins to control his descent to the ground. While remaining in the air the sound of a splash accents off his ears, assuming it was the swimmers down below scurrying to get out of the water. However now on from the safety of land Neil searches frantically for the second jumper, but when he didn't see him he automatically assumed the worst.

Citizens screamed in terror as the three unknown pyramids continued to fly over the complex firing their lasers when he spotted the first jumper rushing through the current of waves as he passes by the swimmers and was engaging for the raging river.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Everyone please remain calm, emergency response teams are on their way!" Announced a woman through the loudspeakers of the outdoors as more and more laser blasts struck the ground as the three more ships can be seen flying overhead. People in bathing suits and skin-tight jumpsuits were running and one of the people fleeing was the jumper that Neil saved.

Not that Natalia cared but where was he? If she could remember she did see him flying amongst the others when she recalled him saying he wasn't interested in the event, when just under the current of the river she heard yells of what was the other jumper. No one was there to help, it was just an empty territory as she watched him scream from inside the safety of the Willowdale complex.

"Leon stay here, I'll be right back!" She shouted over the chaos as she rushes out the door to Leon shouting from within the turmoil, "What do you mean you'll be right back?! Wait!"

"Natalia!" Leon screamed as he chased after his friend.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Neil made his way towards the pool he was blasted off his feet and as he turned to see what had tried to shoot him he saw blue skinned monsters with white boots and gloves and golden vests, covering their torso as their faces were repulsive with four white tendrils extending from their heads.

"What the?!" Neil said daunted by what he saw.

Marching with the blue-suited monsters was another creature with jagged edges extending from nearly every single visage and one of his arms was a powerful cannon.

"Go Death Stalkers, round up every unique creature you see!" The needle monster demanded. The blue-skinned creatures were drawing inches closer to Neil and he didn't know what to do as he crawled back from the outsiders, but before they could reach him they were all eliminated in one fell swoop.

"Who did that!?" The spiked creature yelled as he scanned his eyes around the field and standing on the cliff where Neil laid was a brown cloaked figure. What Neil wanted to do was say thank you to the mysterious hero but the figure was in no mood to talk as he swooped down the cliff and took on the Death Stalker footsoldiers head on. Neil couldn't believe his eyes once the figure landed on the ground because he was sure what he saw were feathers peaking out from the cloak as he had risen to his feet. Despite that, were the other civilians running for their lives as he looked below and there he saw Natalia racing through the water as she caught up to the first jumper Neil thought he lost and there was also another boy in the midst of the battle as he helped bring the other ones to safety.

Natalia was such a good swimmer, how she surged through the water like a shark and the other young man was just as savage as a lion when he protected the civilians by a punch from his fist. In seconds Natalia pulled the swimmer to safety and onto the mud of land as he coughed and wheezed but then Natalia was caught with a surprise of her own as a laser struck the river, creating a small tidal wave which pulled Natalia off of land and back into the raging river. She fought greatly to keep her hold on a fallen bark as other blast hit, forcing her grip to release as she was taken away.

Neil had to save her but his glider was broken as she went deeper into the forest. However, this called for precaution and he wasn't going to allow a broken glider to interrupt his attempt to swoop down the cliff just as the mysterious figure did as he raced with the help of the wind to save Natalia.

"Natalia!" Leon shouted as he also raced to save his friend, skipping as he pulled off one shoe and then the other, but the current was just too strong from his likings with him coming to a halt before the river, then shaking his head as he kept running on foot instead of jumping in the water.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

For the first time in Natalia's life she was drowning, the water was just sinking into her lungs as she fought to stay above the water. Yet at every flap and every huff, the water kept pouring in, unable to keep herself afloat, Natalia's body began to sink below the deep.

'So this is how it ends, death by drowning, a befitting end for a swimmer,' Natalia thought as she watched the light of the sun slowly vanish, but what happened next words could not explain. All Natalia could see with the blurriness of her eyes was the silhouette of a humanoid figure diving after her. Unable to see their face but she could tell they weren't fully human.

Natalia must have been hallucinating due to the lack of Oxygen in her brain because the figure appeared to be that of a humanoid shark. The being approached her, looping its arm around Natalia's waist and Natalia's hand around its neck.

"You will not die today, I have chosen you to fight in my stead," The voice said as a light-skinned hand pulled her out of the water. Natalia was not breathing when Neil caught up with her, forcing his pawns below her chest as he performed the mouthing procedure of C.P.R. Neil was not going to give up but Natalia wasn't giving him a sign of life after his 5th attempt to awaken her.

He thought all was lost as he brushed his wet hair away from his face to lips frowning when he wasn't able to save her, much as to his surprise when a glow appeared in her left hand and there Neil spotted the same cube he held as a child. To think he was the only one who had such a unique artifact, he reached in to grab the cube as his face drew closer to Natalia's face when she had awoken on with the compression of Neil's chest and mouth pressed onto hers as she coughed and wheezed.

"What the hell?!" Immediately she pulled up her defenses, slapping Neil away from her as he fell back. "Did you just kiss me?!"

"No!" Neil blanched back from the pain on his face, a wet slap made it more painful as he rubbed his cheek, checking if there wasn't any blood. "I was trying to save your life!"

"Sure you were!" She said as she sat up, "And take your stupid cube, I don't want it!"

"That's not mine, you had it in your hand when I pulled you out. Sheez, I was at least expecting a thank you! Well here's you're welcome!"

The cube wasn't his? She began to think of the feeling of the pointy cube she wrapped around both her hands. So the dream wasn't a sign of death? She thought to herself as she asked Neil, "Where's Leon?"

"Who?" Neil said as he continued to rub her cheek.

"My friend duh, where's my friend?"

"I-I don't know.." Neil stuttered.

"I'm right here," Coming into sight was Leon rushing to catch his breath as he made it to the others and in his hands was also a cube. The same as Natalia's and Neil's.

"Where'd you get that?" Natalia asked.

"I'm-I'm still trying to figure that out. After I saw you being taken away by the current, I was going to go after you but then I saw fly boy already on it. However, on my way, I had noticed rock climbers were hanging for dear life and I went to help. I'd scaled the cliff without any gear and managed to pull them up to safety, that's when I noticed you were on the beach and this guy was making out with you. As quickly as I climbed up, I was on my way back down when my hand slipped and thought I was done for until this dude who looked like something straight out of the lion king caught me and I was able to jump down without harming my ankles. Then this cube appeared in my hands and just like that he was gone," Leon explained.

"But I'm so glad you're okay!" Leon said as he hurried down to Natalia's side, "I don't know whats going on. Is the world coming to an end?"

"Worry not, we have chosen you to fight for the earth," everyone had to freeze for a second when a voice spoke as they all turned to look behind their backs. A lion spirit wearing a plaid poncho along with a shark spirit wearing a blue knitted sweater which appeared to be covering a long dress, arose into a glow of light as they presented themselves to Neil, Natalia, and Leon.

"Chosen to fight for the earth?" Neil asked as he walked closer to Natalia and Leon's side.

"Who the heck are you guys, are we dead?" Leon asked.

"No you are very much alive, however, your world is in very much danger. We are citizens of a place called Eden, our enemies the Vertex predators have been traveling from planet to planet causing destruction only to satisfy Shadow grim's lust for power." Explained the Lion humanoid.

"Earth is the birthplace of our people, it is the source of our power. So as a means to protect it, we formed a unity known as the Beast Legion. We fight to defend the planet from those that would seek to harm it, being that we are no longer able to fulfill our duty we now call upon you because you embody the same desire to protect as we do. What you have in your hands are Beast cubes, in times of trouble they will activate and grant you access to an extraordinary amount of power. You will become Power Rangers!" Said the shark Humanoid.

"P-p-power rangers?" Neil said.

"Aren't power rangers skilled warriors that are enlisted by the government?" Natalia asked.

"I always thought power rangers were aliens...and this just proves it," Leon said, pointing at the ghostly spirits.

"With it, you can fulfill the duty we were unable to," Said the Shark and that was a lot to take in as their bodies began to fade away by the pressure of the wind, "Please help defend the earth, because if the vertex predators aren't stopped here, then the whole universe is in danger."

"Wild Instincts awaken! And you will be transformed!" The lion shouted and there they were gone.

"Do you guys believe what they're saying?" Neil was the first to speak after the spiritual aliens vanished.

"You want me to believe a shark spirit and a lion spirit, who just happened to choose us to defend the earth?" Natalia rose an eyebrow, "Where'd did you get your cube? I didn't see a 3rd animal there."

"Um, I got it as a kid. They told me it would protect me when they couldn't," Neil answered, looking at his silver cube.

"Who's they?" Natalia asked.

"A birdman..." Neil said.

"Why do you get the bird? Oh, I know the logical explanation because you're not black. Out of the people in the world, the black guy gotta be the lion." Leon sneered.

"Oh lord kumbaya," Neil shot back, "I don't know why I was chosen, if you want to put race in the mix then why wasn't I the dragon? I'm just as stumped as you guys."

It was all too unreal for their eyes but what was more of a reality was the explosion soaring over their head and out the trees. The chaos was still rampaging while they remained on safe ground when others were being tortured from what the spirits called Vertex predators.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going back. If those spirits say we are the ones who can stop them, then that's exactly what I'm going to do," And without any further words, Neil headed back to the scene, leaving Natalia and Leon behind.

Leon scoffed, "Who does he think he is? Superman or something? He's looking to run into some kryptonite with his foolish self. He not as brave as he thinks he is, he needs my strength and my loud voice which would be heard throughout that mess."

Leon just went on and on but Natalia was as still as the trees as she gazed at her cube. "You really want to go, don't you?"

"What?" Leon said, looking at the smoke and then at Natalia, "What do you mean?"

"If you want to go, Leon, go. I'll be fine, I'm not sure I'm brave enough to deal with such a task."

"Alright...I guess. Just image this, imagine how strong you'll look when people realized you helped save the planet," Leon left before giving her some words of advice.

In reality, it scared her. After almost drowning she didn't understand why a shark would choose her when she almost died. Nevertheless, Leon made a point as she rushed after him with her cube held tightly in her hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Is that the best you got Edenite? To think you'd be the last one," Scabulous laughed, casting his cannon arm towards the cloaked figure. "Say goodbye!"

"STOP!"

Scabulous had then dropped his arm by the sound of the yell. It was Neil, finally out of the forest as his heavy breathing continued as he stared at the beast.

"A human?!" Scabulous said, summoning the deathstalkers to attack. The deathstalkers surrounded him as they slowly stepped closer to Neil putting his head up into fists. Engaging in the fight he wields his leg to the side and then into a spinning wheel kick. Remarkably he wasn't alone when Natalia and Leon showed up to help, leaving Scabulous and the mysterious cloaked figured stunned by their courage.

With the footsoldier occupied, Neil put his attention towards Scabulous as he rushed to aid the cloaked figure. By grabbing his cannon hand which was aiming to shoot at Natalia and Leon, there was a struggle to keep the monster from killing any more people just as Scabulous kicked Neil off of him and then pushing him to the floor as he stomped his foot on Neil's back.

"You must have a death wish!" Scabulous said before pulling Neil of the ground and tugging Neils' neck. The grasp around his throat grew tighter and with each squeeze the oxygen to his lung decline.

The cube! He had the cube and that's when he trembled to lift the cube up to his lips as he squealed, "Wild Instinct, Awaken!" But nothing happened.

He tried again, "Wild Instinct..." but again nothing.

In the fight with the footsoldiers, Natalia was doing pretty well as she tripped a Deathstalker with Leon uppercutting another, but as she looked over she gasped at the sight of Neil dangling from the monster's grip around his neck. Neil's arms were dangling from his eyes partly shut as he was running out of the air if only she could save him as he did for her but she was too scared to even assist by the sight of the monster's power as he placed his arm cannon directly on Neil's stomach.

"Nooo!" Her yell was heard from across the field and that moment her cube began to glow as the silver casing broke away which was replaced with a black cube with three painted sides.

"Beast 2: Shark!" The morpher said as she opened the new device to a phone function as the number two shined before her eyes. Before Natalia could advance any further she was blasted off her feet by Death Stalkers and her cube had rolled away from her and seeing his friend in danger something snapped in Leon as his cube began to glow as it shed its silver casing.

"Beast 3: Lion," The morpher said as Leon roared when he began to illuminate in yellow light, knocking away the minions. An outline of a yellow cube then circles around his body when a sketch of a lion head materialized on his now yellow spandex suit, and lion helmet. He was now a power ranger as he went to Natalia's side and helped her to her feet.

"Natalia, are you alright?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine, but look at you-you're—"

"I'm a power ranger!" Leon nodded with excitement.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt the need to help you," Leon said. That was a bit of a strange way to unlock powers but taking Leon's advice she picked up her morpher which laid beside her, remaining activated. Natalia then looked at the monster who then released Neil as he kept his sight for her and Leon. Responding to the need to protect, Natalia shined in blue light as she unfolded in her blue ranger suit with a shark's head printed on her chest and a shark helmet to show for it.

"BEAST LEGION!" Scabulous shouted in disbelieve, "How are you guys even alive? I watched you both die!"

"As you can see woody, I ain't dying but I'm not sure about you," Leon said in a cheery tone.

"We'll see about that!" Scabulous then summoned the deathstalkers as he tossed two coins onto the ground, lasering the arrival of the footsoldiers.

"Alright! Come at us!" Leon's voice was so loud it could be heard across town and it was piercing the drums in Natalia's ears, but the sonic vibration of his voice caused some of the footsoldiers to back down while others continued to charge in. Now as the blue beast legion ranger, Natalia had the strength of ten men as she fought her way with double handed attacks while Leon used his years of experience as a boxer to fight off the footsoldiers as Neil watched to him gasping for air.

They were able to morph into power rangers and he couldn't. He had the urge to help just like they did but his cube wouldn't activate when Natalia and Leon bent back by the magnitude of power. Suddenly the eyes of their animal spirit began to glow on their chest when a fin erupted out of Natalia's back as giant claws poked out of Leon's fingers.

"What this?" Leon was in shock.

"Maybe the power those spirits were talking about," Natalia said as she flipped in a background of rushing water to her diving in and then jumping back out as her body became a spinning ball of light. When Leon waved his arms a background of the savannah appearing behind as thunder roar to his claws creating a laser effect, slashing the footsoldiers to death.

"Did you forget me!?" Scabulous then caught their attention when up above were flying Deathstalkers, shooting laser as the new ranges rolled out of the way.

"They can fly too?" Natalia was worried.

"But not I!" Scabulous was right behind Natalia as she turned only to be met with a fist to the stomach and then to the face and afterward Leon was hit by a blast from his cannon and then another blast which took Natalia and Leon off their feet.

Come on stupid thing work! Neil was growing impatience as he shook the cube repeatedly. In any case, the mysterious figure would offer to help but it was badly wounded from the fight as it hid behind the edge of the cliff. Seeing Neil's struggle, the figure hesitated to react once Neil tossed the cube to the ground then unpacking the bag of his shoulder, Neil was going to help with a cube or not when the cube suddenly began to glow as his eyes widen to Neil lifting it off the floor.

"Beast 1: Eagle!" The morpher announced as Neil took the cube with him and acting on instinct he jumped in front of the blast which was going to kill Natalia and Leon. Their first instinct was the death of Neil but as the smoke cleared he was protected by a red outline of a cube. The cube then slammed into his chest where a red spandex suit remained.

This caused the mysterious figure to rise to his feet when an eagle slammed into the back of Neil's head. Materializing an eagle helmet on his head as wings tingled behind him and then disappearing in a spark of fire.

Neil was a Red Ranger.


	3. Chapter 2

**I didn't go the unusual route with power rangers in this story. So there will be things you didn't expect in a simple power rangers series. I just wanted to be different.**

 **HEIRS UNITE**

A Red Ranger, a red eagle ranger. Scabulous was not impressed nor was he intimated as he ordered the flying deathstalkers to attack, "Get rid of him!"

The deathstalkers rocketed down from the skies to their jetpacks leading them towards the red ranger. Neil was able to transform but how was he going to defeat aliens who were above ground? He closed his eyes as his mind travel back to the way the others transformed with the help of their animal spirits, lending them the power of the lion's claws and the shark's fin. Adjusting his hands in front of his face he could feel the power radiating from within as the eyes of the eagle on his chest began to illuminate. Swaying his arms back in an ominous matter, red wings came in through the light, giving him the ability of flight.

Ascending into the skies, the ground rippled from the force of his jump to his arms gliding in the air after the wings contribute to the speed, needed to stay up light. To one side lasers shot and from the other, the deathstalkers flew in but by the speed of his wings he stomped and weaved by then flapping his wings to the power of the appendages sending the deathstalkers out the air.

"You think you're tough?! Try and dodge this!" Shots of lasers rushed out from the stump forearm of Scabulous, none seemed to get a hit until Scabulous cornered the Eagle Legion Ranger between two trees. Flames erupted and also did a furious Eagle Ranger, soaring for him and then pounding his shoulder to a grunt coming from Scabulous.

Yet Neil wasn't finished as he slowed down, floating over Scabulous when he pulled out a special sword with an eccentric design, "I couldn't find any lasers, but I did find this!"

Furthermore, Natalia and Leon watched from beyond as Neil compelled the sword vertically to his feet crashing to the floor and the blade clouting on the splinters off Scabulous' chest. Swaying the blade vertically, Scabulous used his forearm to block but his torso was at Neil's full advantage when he kicked the monster on the side, then coming in rapidly with his newly discovered sword. Scabulous just couldn't keep up with the Red Ranger, much as to his dominance to slow the human by pulling his arm and then kicking the ranger off his feet as Neil went flying.

However, luck was on Neil's side once the blade extended to a functioning whip, gripping the bark of a standing tree as he swung around it. Somersaulting and then flogging the tree monster as ruthlessly as ever. Succeeding in his attacks, Neil's suit gave him leverage to hurdle his feet once, twice but three times. Scabulous moaned and groan but grunted when there was now a tight hold on his body by the whipping ability of the sword, now there was nowhere to go.

"I just granted your death wish!" Neil corrected before pulling the sword to the sound of sparks and gust, igniting Scabulous into flames as the sword slid off his body. The only thing that was left was-was his destruction when he exploded with Neil tossing the sword into his other hand, walking boldly away from the end of the fight.

"Holy shit.." Leon was amazed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"They killed Scabulous!" Cubrawl was in shock. One of the leaders of the vertex pedertors was dead.

"They didn't kill Scabulous, the eagle did." Shadow grim asserted in a calm tone, relaxing in his chair after the long hours of attacks and the disappointment of what was seen today.

"..Lord Shadow Grim, the Beast Legion..how is their existence possible if we destroyed them?" Naria implored, to the destruction of Scabulous they watched happen in a viewing screen, a jagged stone arranged in a perfect holographic image of what had just happened.

"Centuries of fighting Naria and now they have been reborn out of nowhere. This is our 100th pick and it seems the Legion have stooped so low as to ally with the humans." Azarath explained.

"Lord Shadow Grim, shall I continued to phase two?" Naria nodded when Shadow grim shook his head.

"No.." He said bluntly, "Scabulous deserved to die, I want to know more about these humans, the beast legion they so happen to bring into their pack."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey man, how the heck did you get a weapon and we didn't?" Remaining in their new ranger suits, Leon and Natalia had rushed up to Neil.

"No idea," Neil examined the blade, "It just arose from out of nowhere when I was caught up in the trees."

"That's pretty dope," The blade was fascinating, the pixel style of the blade and the imprinting of the eagle stamped right above the handle. It's was so cool when Leon asked, "what's it called?"

"Uh don't know. You got a name for it?"

"How about...Eagriser?" Leon suggested.

"Oh ho oh, I like that."

"Eagriser sounds stupid," Natalia finally spoke up.

"What you mean? Eagriser is an awesome name." Leon said.

"Okay it's not stupid, it just sounds like something I heard before. Maybe you should find out what it's called before making up your own name." Natalia brushed the dust off her legs when they were instantly taken from destructed part of Whale's peak and teleported into the devastation of another park. Towers of cubes were the sources of homes but the park was a farm of torches and burnt grass as Neil, Natalia and Leon observed their surroundings after the bizarre feeling which came after the teleportation.

"What the heck just happened?" Neil looked to his left then his right.

"Where? Where are we?" Natalia questioned.

"This place looks like hell.." Leon implored from the sight of the dusty ground and smell of burnt wood. There was then the sound of drums as a group of humanoid figures surrounds Neil, Natalia, and Leon. They were all cloaked the same as the warrior from earlier and held the three rangers at spear point.

"What are you doing here outsiders?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

"Uh, good question." Neil said, "Um we don't know either but we mean you no harm," Neil smiled.

"Outsiders are forbidden to enter our city, how did you find your ways into our realm?" Another hooded figure asked.

"Uh hello, he did say we don't know. What is this hell? Are you lucifers henchmen or something?" Leon was freaking out. "Listen I already asked forgiveness for my sins. We don't really need to go through this do we?"

"Leon could you relax already, we were probably teleported by the spirits." Natalia asserted with a stare to Leon, kindling the cloaked figure to restrain themselves.

"Spirits?" The first cloaked figure wondered as Neil nodded his head, "Yeah spirits, they gave us these-" Neil interpreted, disclosing the cube morpher to the eyes of the mysterious ones. It was revealed as a shock to the cloaked figures from the cube in Neil's palms, taking upon themselves as they placed their spears to the side.

"We have them too," Natalia said as both she and Leon unveil their cubes, as well as the figures who looked before forming a line as one of them spoke, "Don't try and run, the last two who ran almost got a spear through their throat. Now, follow us."

"Last two?" Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"Wait who are the last two?!" Neil shouted after the cloaked figures as they followed them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

There were stares and mumbles but that wasn't the herd of the problem, it was the town and the ones who lived in it. Animals that walked on two feet and had hands just as they did, wild animals who wore pants and shirts just as a human would. An unusual sight was when they walked through a line of a marketplace attacked by a flurry of harsh words.

"Animals who can walk on two legs..." Natalia thought she had seen it all, like the time she went scuba diving about a week ago and she thought she saw a mermaid lurking under the sea but today proved it was a reality when a citizen yelled, "You humans shouldn't be here!"

"Um excuse me what is this place, what are these things?" The afterimage was like an apocalypse, the creatures of this world seemed dead but their minds were functioning properly with their voices being heard by the new rangers. Though when Neil asked the figures who escorted them, they said nothing yet Leon had a lot to say when someone else shouted, "Get out off our turf you pathetic excuse for a creature!"

"Excuse me? I know you're not talking to me," Leon said back to a Rhino anthropoid.

"I most certainly am talking to you, there's no other french fry, hair loony clown here!"

"You shouldn't be talking, snot face!" Leon wasn't having it, as he pulled off his brown t-shirt and in response the rhino anthropoid did the same, pulling off his ripped tank top, which revealed the scars and bruises and grey rubbery chest.

"Whoa, what are you doing man?" Neil had intruded, standing between the rhino anthropoid and Leon when just then the Rhino pushed Neil out of the way as he collided with Leon, snorting with a gash of harsh words, "Come on, I'll take the both of you. That way I'll get vengeance for my kind."

"We don't even know your situation!" Natalia wanted in this utter confusion as she came to Leon's defense.

"Oh yeah, you humans are always the good guys, you never do anything wrong. What are you doing here now? Feeling sorry for the trouble you caused? Feeling guilty about what we the animals had to go through for you could live?!"

"Humans did this to you?" Neil asked with such calmness as the rhino laughed, "the humans have been doing this for years and now this seems like a surprise to you!? Typical naive child you are, and you know where naiveness gets you, you get chomped and swallowed."

"You may think we humans are ruthless but we also have a lot to learn." Neil responded with a hoard of silence rushing amongst the crowd, "But we never let go of hope and one day you'll see everything will get better. Not everyone is bad just like not every animal has the instinct to kill, you just have to believe it will get better."

That just made the rhino-man laugh, "Hope? Is that what you think will give us the food we need and the shelter we deserve? You know, you have the scent of that traitor, and you know what we do with traitors?" At the moment the citizens came forward, shouting and spitting as they through balls of dirt, pushing and shoving Neil, Natalia and Leon when finally the cloaked figures intervened, boldly forcing the angry crowd back. Pressing through the end of the line when Neil, Natalia, and Leon arrived right in front of a Palenque complex.

"This is as far as we take you, you are now on your own." The cloaked figures stop just before the steps to an entrance about 3 stories high.

"What is this place?" Natalia asked.

"And what's up there?" Leon had asked after.

"You'll find out when you get there, your destiny awaits you." And that was the last thing the figures said, as they went their separate ways to Neil leading the others up the stairs. The sky was muggy throughout the walk and moss seemed fairly new which stuck on the stone of the stairs as water poured down the structures cubic flights of steps. Neil and Leon weren't sure they should enter between the darkness of the entrance and the whistling which came from within, but Natalia went forward, pulling in the courage as they others followed her lead.

Inside there were torches that lit up the way up to a shrine and by the hallway stood statues of what seemed to be icons of fallen warriors of the beast legion, better known as the legionnaires. Below the feet of the animal humanoid's was a title card, reading in memory of the legionnaires from long ago.

The pattern was as follows: Sky, Sea, Savanna, Forest, Snow.

Each core member came from different durations and as the Rangers walked closer to the shrine, the temple's cycle was continued showing the shark and lion spirit statues and beside them was an elephant and tiger, however one statue was missing.

That was none other than the Eagle.

It may have been the same eagle Neil saw way back then, when he lost his mother and when he almost lost his life. Included in the hands of the statuary laid a solid six-sided gap, which Natalia and Leon deposited their cubes when the shrine began to emit in light. The pool of water and the engraved imprint of the animals added a different effect of waves when looming before their eyes and smattering into a ghostly figure, the Rangers were met by the Lion and Shark humanoid once again.

"Welcome new legionaries to the hall of heroes." Said the shark, "I am Maris and this is Ekon, we have met before briefly but consider this our formal introduction."

"So where are we?" Neil asked as the rangers stepped away from the statues and to the shrine, peering their eyes towards the brightness of the light.

"You are in Eden, the birthplace of animals."

"Oh like the Garden of Eden, I remember reading that when I was a kid," Leon guessed.

"You still are a kid," said Natalia.

"Precisely," Maris, the shark answered, "there was a point in our history when Eden and the human realm existed on the same plane."

"Wait, hold on a second," Natalia interrupted, "so if this is the realm of all animals then what's up with the animals on our world, they can walk on four feet and don't talk back like everyone else?"

"Oh yeah," Ekon, the Lion began to answer her question, "after the human realm and Eden were disconnected, some of our brothers choose to stay with the humans and evolved accordingly, into the species you see today."

"So that means the history I know has always been a lie?" Leon couldn't believe it.

"So then what exactly is the beast legion, you told us a bit about it before but I'm still unclear about it." Asked Neil as Maris cleared her throat, "The beast legion is a coalition of warrior animals swore to protect and guard life and all who possess it."

 **{Maris' narrating}**

 _"We were formed thousand years ago when and an intergalactic being known as Zordon crash-landed on this planet you guys call earth. He was weary from a battle against a space witch known as Rita. The Edenites took pity over his body, nursing him back to health but we also had problems of our own with the invasion of the vertex predators. Each time the vertex predators attack another world, our world becomes a vast of destruction. However, as a token of thanks, Zordon blessed our ancestors with a connection to a universal power. This power was known as the morphin grid. Using the power of the morphin grid, we were able to vanquish the vertex predators for many years. With the homeworld safe from the threat of the predators, our ancestors decided to take to the stars to ensure that no other terrestrial species was challenged or endangered. In the absence of the ancient ones, a new combat unit was born to guard the planet earth. This iteration of the beast legion was led by the noble warrior Animus and enlisted the services of humans to assist in defending the planet. Sadly that was the last time Humans and Edenites worked in tandem with one another. Yet, there are those who are capable of channeling the spirit of an Edenite so perhaps there is hope for that union to be re-established."_

 **{Maris' Narrating ends}**

"So why cubes then?" Natalia asked to their surprise of another voice that was not either Maris or Ekons, arose from the pool. It was a male elephant humanoid, "Goodness you ask a lot of questions," the elephant's kurta style clothing was green in color, and a short rajasthan safa, cylinder hat.

"Hati, how are you awake?" Ekon was surprised as his blonde dread bounce from the fright of the elephant spirit.

"We already answered these questions to the other humans." The elephant spirit, Hati grunted.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy Hati, we have to inform them as well. Humans can't read each other's minds," Appearing next was another edenite, this time a female tiger who wore a fury short coat and pink skirt.

"Well if they have the _cubes_ they should have already known this. Don't you human read, do you not know your own history?" Hati questioned Natalia, Neil, and Leon as they shook their head, confused and alarmed.

"We'll Natalia's from Columbia," Leon just had to open his mouth, responding with a daffy answer as Natalia facepalmed.

"Ohhh I always wanted to go there," the tiger said, "I've been meaning to watch them play feet ball or kickball, it looks fun."

"It's called soccer in some countries and football in others, Zara." Hati shot back.

"Well _excuse_ me, princess. Anyways I will gladly answer any questions you have. As for the cubes, they are what rangers call morphers and the cube symbolizes unity in our culture." The tiger told Neil, Natalia and Leon.

"Also now with your new ranger powers, you will also hold new abilities. As the monarch of the seas, and the monarch of the savanna, you will grow immense varieties of senses, just as the animal you hold from within," Maris explained.

"There are others like you, find them and bond as a team to take care of the Vertex predators once and for all." Said Ekon, leaving Neil with the curiosity of his whereabouts. What was his monarch? Why did no acknowledge him, he did defeat the monster and no one seemed to bother. So drawing the courage he spoke up, proclaiming his new weapon as the spirits gasped when he asked, "Monarchs huh and what is this thing?"

"I see you unlocked the Sovereign Blade Of Eden." Hati scorned.

"Sovereign blade? Not Eagriser?" Leon asked as Zara shook her fury tiger head, "No it is the Sovereign blade. That blade is only given to the leader of the beast legion."

"Leader?" Natalia was in shock.

"Man..." Neil was disappointed, turning the blade side by side, "and I liked that name.."

"Huh, I for one thought my human of choice should have been the one to wield that blade, but what's done is done. Hard to say they will give it to someone who has the powers of a _traitor_." Hati sneered as Neil cocked one eye asking, "What do you mean?"

Then the spirts began to flicker, "We don't have much time so if you may, yellow and blue ranger. Give us a moment, with your leader." Said Zara, asking politely and having Leon and Natalia wait outside with the bit of inquisitiveness themselves, but they stood quiet, walking away as Neil faced the spirits.

"Who gave you your cube, did you see his face?" Ekon asked.

"Not clearly, but he did look like a birdman to me," Neil answered.

"Hmmm, you have some shoes to fill and don't get me wrong the edenite who gave you the cube was a great warrior." Said Zara.

"He was," Ekon nodded in agreement, "But he was also-"

"—He was selfish and a coward!" Hati finished Ekon's sentence. "And shouldn't have been enlisted in our league. So I'm telling you this now, I'll be careful about showing that weapon around here, since the last edenite that had it, lost our respect!"

"So-so that's why there's no recent eagle statue here...he's alive?" Said Neil.

"As a matter of fact he's a thief, he stole some of the solemn cubes which you guys must find before the predators do. Because all the cubes lead back to Eden and if the hunters make it into Eden, then your realm and ours would be completely destroyed. As much as you must humble yourself young man, you must lead the team to victory. You are now the monarch of the open skies and the world needs you right now." Maris spoke out a last bit of words, just as the spirits became foggy, then vanishing as they left Neil alone with a full mind of questions and concerns.

The Birdman was a traitor they said, Neil had to do better they said. Yet Neil couldn't put the facts to a reality that this mysterious bird was as bad as they said he was. He saved him many years ago, but saving him was a cost that he had not repaid for the loss of his mother. Now the monstrosity of what this birdman was-was now disclosed.

Stepping out of the temple, Neil kept his head down as he glared nether to the handle of the Sovergin sword and its eagle head carving.

"Rough huh?" Natalia said once Neil made it out of the temple as Neil nodded his head.

"That birdman that gave the cube to you, do you think he's a traitor?" She asked as he shrugged, "I don't know what to think at this moment...About any of this really."

It was just all so unreal, talking animals who had chosen them to become Power Rangers to defend the world.

"Well they did say there were more rangers out there just like us, I'm willing to find them if you guys are.." After being scared for hours at end and abashed by the invasion of the aliens, Natalia held up the courage to stick with destiny which had come upon her. As long as she wasn't alone she was up for the challenge but she wasn't sure about the others who remained silent by the roaring and yelping of animals in the wild of this realm.

"I'm surprised. But you know, I'm with you," Neil's smiled was epitome to goosebumps in Natalia's stomach as she returned his offer with a crooked smile.

With a roll of his eyes, Leon conceded even after the bulge of disgust in his stomach when Natalia couldn't keep her eyes off of Neil's profile. Leon couldn't help it, it was like watching a desperate teenager stare at her crush. Although Natalia thought, Leon was right she looked at him with disdain and then looked around, pursing her lips as she strode one step down.

"I guess it's best we get home, rest up and then look for the other rangers as well as the Solem cubes they were talking about," Neil suggested, "The thing is, how do we get out of here? I would ask for directions, but we're not really welcomed here."

"..I still have questions and that elephant buffoon wouldn't let me speak." Leon scoffed, brushing off his beige pants when he coughed a laugh, "There is one thing that slipped my mind, like how is someone the monarch of the sea when they almost drowned."

Damn...

"Ya know, it's funny the lion thinks he's " **The King Of The Jungle"** when he actually lives in the savannah." Natalia shot back.

"Are you too more than friends or something?" Neil became curious as the heads turned with brute stares.

"It's not my business, I was just curious. You guys don't need to answer that." Neil said when suddenly Neil felt a warm sensation in his pocket as did the others as they unveiled the Beast Cubes which were glowing in each of the ranger's respective colors. Instantly in the exact same manner, they were brought into Eden so were they teleported out.

"Okay, that's going to take some getting used to," Natalia said as she stood up from the dusty ground patting her rubbery thighs of her swimsuit.

"You really need to go on a diet," Leon could hardly breathe as he was the bottom of the totem pole, which Neil landed atop. Their landing may need some work from the transporting, through the black hole effect that transferred them back to whales peak. What was the gorgeous park of the meadow and home to wildlife and the incredible structure of the lake was now a empty space of ruins.

It was a sign of what the vertex predators were capable of, a sign of murder and a sign of evil. It was not the first time aliens from another world came into their turf to take what wasn't theirs and now Natalia, Neil and Leon witnessed it first hand.

"Are you sure you guys still wanna do this? We could always turn back," Leon said, unable to take in the destruction he saw before him. Birds and deer remaining lifeless on the ground and trees being burnt to ash.

"I would if I could but I won't, if what they say is true then we are all they have now," Neil responded.

"Right but then-" Natalia didn't even get the moment to respond as she winced from the tingle of her ears, covering her earlobes when her face became a sign of pain.

"You okay?" Leon wondered, squinting his eyes when the blue ranger dropped to her knees.

Sounds of cars, humans chattering, planes soaring and dogs barking. The noise just wouldn't stop as she pleaded and yelled for it to go away.

"Natalia, it's okay." Neil's voice had a soft tone, giving Natalia the comfort as the loud blares of sound stopped.

"What happened?" Leon asked, "What got into you?"

"I could hear everything, from a baby crying to a coffee machine sizzling," Natalia said, which caused Neil to think.

"...Don't sharks have a great sense of hearing? That must be your new ability the edenites said we might have. Just like your friend's ability of a hypersonic yell." Neil explained.

"That was just too much," Said Natalia as Leon and Neil helped her back to her feet.

"It might take some time getting use to. I know it's easier said than done, but try to ignore the random sounds. Block them out, distract yourself and focus on what you need to hear."

"Yeah, easier said than done," she replied.

"Are you experienced with this or something? You're making it seem like you've heard voices before and what's your name anyway?" Leon asked Neil.

"It's Neil...and you?"

"Patrica Sunshine, that's my stripper name—"

"—Leon is his name," Natalia informed, rolling her eyes.

"Really? I thought Patricia sounded better," Neil's smirk was an intention to mock, "anyways, um anyone need a ride home? My car is just beside the complex, away from this madness."

"Oh please, I ain't walking after that chaos earlier." Leon took Neil's offer just as the red eagle ranger looked at Natalia which answered with a shake of her head.

"No thanks, my bike should be lying around the recreation complex, I need fresh air and when I get home, a shower." Natalia refused as she walked away.

Natalia must be a loner?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Shadow Grim was highly disappointed but nothing was more intriguing then to notice the clan he thought he destroyed had now taken shelter through the humans. Even Naria had her moment of percussion from the destruction of Scabulous, not to mention that the red, blue and yellow rangers weren't the only warriors of the beast legion that delayed their goal in destroying the souls of life.

In order to learn, Naria had to go down and see for herself and with the authority of Shadow grim, giving the okay, she set for the earth. Evanecing to stack a of coins, slamming above her head then covering her body when she stood above around egress on the floor of the ship and just in front of Shadow Grim's throne.

Appearing on earth was another stack of coins, measuring around 4' round. Once her high heeled green boots stepped foot, the citizens froze, situated in their seats as they watch in shock, being interrupted by a supernatural creature while others stopped their shopping, driving or going on with their business in the city of Willowdale.

"Good, you are all listening and watching. Now, you all may have never seen me before but I am Naria, a destroyer of your world and admiral of Shadow Grim. Let me give you the definition of the Vertex predators; we are hunters of an unique species and you humans are quite the specialty!" She said as Deathstalkers were deployed around her.

"Since this world is to be the 100th one we are to conquer, we might as well get as many specimens as we can!" She said as the deathstalker advanced forward.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Neil lived in a loft on the outskirts of Willowdale, living in the small condo of his maternal grandfather now a retired martial arts teacher. After he dropped Leon off, all Neil wanted to do was get rid of the tight red jumpsuit, the jumpsuit that felt tighter and grody from today's experience. Building up the thoughts in his head of the excitement he went through. A power ranger in just one day or an upcoming power ranger since the birdman gave him the cube.

So all the years he told his grandfather he saw a birdman turned out to be true. Just the question was why now and why him? Why was he given the harder task of being the leader? He could have said no but the words wouldn't escape his mouth and neither was the urge to entrench the strange creature he saw one day. Once they told him about the birdman's demise, not to mention his course of events.

When his mother died, Neil's grandfather became his official guardian, he raised the boy teaching him martial arts as well as telling different stories about his mother. Maybe that's why Neil didn't answer back, just from the thoughts of when he was encountered by a blue demon when he was only a child. Acumen that horrific night and that devasting week of watching her die just before his eyes.

Neil never really knew his father, not one picture in his home and every time he would ask his grandfather, the old man would always dismiss or change the subject. Neil didn't know what to think about that, either his father was a coward or just a sorry excuse for a man leaving a single mother to raise him, causing the lonely child to become furious and out of control. Neil always blamed himself for that day and the reason why he took up the role of a power ranger without a sign of protest.

Though to step through the front door of his home, pulled that weight off his shoulders when he came into the loft to his grandfather frame of mind focusing in the living room doing his usual afternoon tai chi.

"Ah, Neil welcome home, care to join me?" The elderly man was around 72 years old and could move like a man 3 times less his age. He then shifted his weight and moved his arms in the wild horse mane pose, "I'm performing the second form today, care to join me?"

"Not today gramps, I've had a bit of a wild day," Neil responded as he walked over to the adjoining kitchen to fetch a bottle of water, then indulging the water gulp by gulp.

"Ohh, and how did the triathlon go? I assume you were caught up in the madness somehow?" Grandpa Akira asked, breathing deeply.

His grandfather was really calm, something Neil admired about the old man who taught him the value of patience. Though Neil could have died and his grandfather didn't seem to be too worry about it.

"Uh, I was able to get out before whatever happened, but I'm okay. Just dirty and I just realized I wasn't paying attention when I decided to step foot in your house with mucky clothes...sorry." Neil apologized with a nod of his head, yet his grandfather showed no bother as he brought himself into the moment of grasping the bird's tail style.

"Don't worry, you've had a rough day. I'm glad you're alright and if you think I wasn't worried you are mistaken." Neil's grandfather then went into a resting position, whipping the sweat off his forehead when he faced Neil, "I love you boy and I'm always worried about you. I worry how long you'll be out at night and when the moment comes that you'll die taking those high risk into the air, but you're a grown man and my life isn't getting any better. Reporters claim aliens, others say it was some government ploy. You have to be careful out there, our world never seizes to be the victim of any demon invasion and now that I hear witnesses may have seen brand new power rangers fighting the intruders, it's only a matter of time before this city becomes a playground to their destruction."

"-Power Rangers?" Neil put up a front. Just what was his grandfather trying to say? "What's wrong with power rangers?"

"Nothing's wrong, power rangers have been a part of this world for centuries. Some have come from space and time and others were just native to this land but these guys I see have a different sort of potential within them. I'm just telling you to be careful, it is what your mother would have wanted but now that you are a man I can't always be watching over you." Neil's grandfather made it seem like he was going to die in a few minutes with that speech.

"Grandpa, you okay?" Neil asked.

"Heh," Now that finally put a smile on his grandpa's face, it was unexpected after the dead bed lingo. "Not to worry, just go relax and take a shower, feel refreshed. You've had a busy morning." The old man planted his hands on Neil's shoulders as Neil returned it with a smile.

"Oh one more question before you go, where's your cube? I didn't see it earlier?" Neil's grandpa asked when Neil flinch when he remembered his cube was not the silver box it once was, it was a morpher now and if he showed his grandfather it will reveal everything.

"Don't worry, it stayed with me."

"You-you took it with you? Why would you take that, I thought that was a precious item to signify your mother's spirit? That's something you need to cherish!"

"Sorry, I know I know. I-I just needed the luck, today I entered myself in the triathlon and things didn't go well but hey it gave me enough luck for you could see your favorite grandson walk through those doors again." Neil grinned, hoping his grandfather would wipe that nasty frown off of his face.

"You got to be kidding me? And here I was telling you to be careful, hmpt." Neil's grandfather huffed, "You better hope you marry rich."

Neil's grandfather was so upset that he walked away from Neil and up the hall to his room as Neil watched with a great big smile. Though what his grandfather said was interesting, Neil had to make sense of it and there was only one place he felt comfortable enough to think out loud.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm going to head out for a bit," Neil said out loud for his Grandpa to hear.

"Off to your mother's research center are you? Very well. Shall I expect you to come home or are you going to spend the night there...again," Grandpa Akira asked as his voice echoed out of his room and through the hall.

"I'm not sure yet," Neil responded honestly.

"Very well then, be sure to take your good luck charm with you, just in case you need a little bit of luck...oh wait you already did.." Grandpa Akira replied.

"Thanks, Gramps," Neil responded but before he was to leave it was time to get out of the skydiving uniform.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Leon's home was a rundown house in one of the poorer sections of the city, his windows had bars over them and there were patches of dead grass in the front lawn. As usual, there was always company sitting on the stairs leading to his front door, making it a difficult task to enter his own home.

"Was good Leon?" Greeted a dark tone complexion a male, with a buzz hair cut as Leon approached his home. The male was without a shirt, unveiling his strapping muscles and numerous tattoos.

On his head a white du rag was tied tightly and his jeans were tattered and ripped, hugging his thighs rather than around his waist. He was sitting on the steps with a couple of friends who were dressed in a similar attire. The main male who greet Leon had a blunt half way done as he passed it to one of his compatriots.

"Hey Vance, how's life been treating you?" Leon responded when they passed on the wrapped blunt to Leon.

"Life's been good, I've been hanging in there," the one called Vance replied.

"Are you still dating that rich swimmer girl? Cause if you aren't, send her my way I'll show her what a real man is," One of Vance's companions said as the others chuckled at the comment.

"Nah, she's plays the too hard to get," Leon responded, putting the claro to his lips and then passing it back to Vance.

"If there's a will there's a way, though man I heard you got caught up with all that jazz at the Triathlon today, anyone give you trouble?" Vance questioned.

"...Nothing I couldn't handle." And it was nothing, because of his new powers.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT BRING THAT DIRTBAG IN MY HOUSE!" There was screaming coming from the house behind Vance and what sounded like a dish shattering on the floor.

"That son of a-" Yet another fight brewing in the house and Vance was about to pull something out from the front of his hip. Leon could have figured what that was as he pulled his big brother back, "Vance chill."

"What do you mean chill?!"

"Vance man, just relax. I'll handle it, momma doesn't need any more problem's especially you going to jail.."

"Alright...I'll back off for now, but if that mother-" Vance immediately shut his mouth, releasing the grip off his pants as he grumbled and then stepped around from the front door, "I heard that the south side crew has been giving some of my boys trouble. I guess we'll pay them a visit, it's better than being here..." Vance said as his friends begin to laugh.

"...Don't get locked up, I don't think Phil would be happy bailing you out again," Leon responded as Vance chuckled, "Man, Phil could eat a dick, he's not in any way related to me. When the times come I won't hesitate to shoot his ass if I have too. I'm only backing down because Malcolm, J.J, and Tashelle are there. I can't even see my own mother because of the deadbeat of a father, so when you decide to do what's right Leon, you give me a call. Right now, we out of here."

Vance then walked away with the other cohorts in follow.

So Leon had to be a power ranger and worried about the shoddy life of his. It seemed Leon was just jolly go getting teenager outside his home but inside his home, it was another story.

The floor of his home was a mess with crumbs of food, clothes, and garbage everywhere. To his left was the living room where on the couch his brothers J.J. and Malcolm were emersed in a game of Madden Football as their dreaded black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, in order to keep cool from the humidity inside the non conditioned home. The boys were 10 and 12 respectively and they looked so much like Leon's father. Leon's father, not the deadbeat of a man who lived in their house today, Leon's father was died.

To his left was the kitchen where 6-year-old Tashelle was cleaning up the remains of a broken plate. 6 years old and she was cleaning up sharp objects that could cut her but that was just the heap of the problem with the arguing coming from upstairs, something normal that was always coming from the house.

"Don't worry about it Tashelle, I'll clean it up," Leon said looking over into the kitchen.

"It's okay, I'm big enough to do it," The little girl responded as she deposited the remainder of the dish into the trash. For a girl so young, one would be amazed at the hardships she's experienced. From witnessing first hand the fights and arguments her parents had, it was like a gang violence right on her doorstep. It was astonishing how even under pressure this little girl has remained innocent.

"How about you and I go to the park, I think you deserve to have some fun," Leon said smiling.

"Yay!" Tashelle cheered as she threw aside her broom and dustpan an embrace Leon in a hug.

"Now I'm gonna take a quick shower and when I get back we can go to the big park!" Leon promised as he stooped eye level to his sister. She grinned happily as Leon turned to march up the stairs.

As he reached his room he can hear his parents arguing down the hall. It was the usual BS, mom was yelling at his stepfather for not having a job and wasting the little money he does have on alcohol, Leon's step dad's responds was he's been working on getting a job, none of the local businesses are hiring.

Leon's folks have been arguing as long as he could remember. The cause always varies but the concept remains the same.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natalia's house was an extravagant condominium, her house was placed in the financially sufficient region of Willowdale, known as the gold coast. The inside was spacious and comfortable with a crystal chandelier dangling over the door. The Aguado house was the envy of many other people and yet Natalia felt like a caged bird once she opened her front door with a coded lock, entering to the mishap of a man waiting for her as he took her bag.

"Welcome home Ms. Natalia, your father wishes to speak with you immediately," The man's black hair was combed back and his clean white collared shirt was wrinkled free, unlike Natalia's swimsuit which seen better days.

"I can handle this Lawrence thank you," Natalia said as she clutched her bag close when just standing next to the man was an older woman with a white shirt tucked into her long black skirt as she said, "Very well Madam, shall I run you a bath? You must be terrified of all of that excitement earlier."

"I'm fine for now, just where is my dad?" Natalia asked.

"He's upstairs in his study," The maid replied as she headed for the kitchen. Just looking at the shinning stone of tile made Natalia dizzy, not to walk it but to face the person who was at the end of it.

Just beyond the chandelier, a curved staircase rose up to the living quarters of the Aguado family. Pictures lined the walls showing images of numerous momentous occasions such as Natalia's first swimming medal, her first swimsuit and ticket stubs from the time her father took her to see the Olympic swimming competitions. All of these memories were shoved down the girl's throat all over again.

Sure in the pictures Natalia looked to be the happiest girl in the world but in truth, no one knew about how hard her father would force her to skip meals and practice for hours.

Natalia's father was a former Olympic swimmer and a retired coach himself and once his career ended, he thought his whole world would come apart but that all changed when Natalia was born.

As soon as she was old enough he had her in the water.

What started as a simple father-daughter bonding became the chain that Natalia was now forced to carry. Natalia then reached the door of her father's study, dreading as she knocked.

"Come in," he said as she twisted the handle and walked through.

"You're late Natalia, you were supposed to be home as soon as the Triathlon ended," Natalia's father was much lighter than she was but he was a strict man with strict emotions as he crossed his arm behind the desk.

"Sorry, I'm not sure if you heard but, there was an attack. Some people were stuck and I had to get them out," Natalia tried to explain as her father glanced at her.

"Do you realize what could have happened? You could have been hurt and then where would we be? I knew I should have sent someone with you."

"You don't need to send anyone with me. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 20 years old now."

When Natalia responded to him, her father wasn't happy. Tapping his fingers on his desk, then brushing his dark hair with his fingers as he looked at her again, "...If you're such a grown lady, then you should have had the courtesy to be here on time. I know I didn't raise an unpunctual daughter. I bet that hooligan you're always with has slowed you down, I knew he had a negative impact on you-"

"Leave Leon alone," She said back, "you always blame him for everything. All he does is be my friend and that's always a threat to you."

Natalia's father scoffed, "Just as I was saying. However, if that's how you feel I'll give you two options because remember you are still a member of my household. Until you step foot out this house. 20 or not, who's the one who paid for your schooling, who's the one putting a roof over your head? It's not that hooligan and no one else will have given you a better life as I did. If you want to keep rolling with the eagles and sharks, that's your choice and your downfall. Or you can stop giving your father a hard time and work with me because this could only go one way."

Natalia's dad didn't seem to care about her at all. It was always about his reputation and not her happiness to be with her own father. Sometimes the man made her feel like a useless human being at times, no sympathy for her feelings and no care for her well being as long as she was fine to compete. 20 years old and she was still living in his house, just one day when he least expects it she would move without a care to his feelings just as he cared about hers.

She said nothing to him when she turned away, heading to the bathroom in order to clean herself off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Neil's mom loved nature, a real tree hugger and a tender heart towards animals. From the stories she used to tell about how she met his dad, she said it was their combined love of nature that drew them to each other, yet Neil never met him.

Formally a forest Ranger, not the type of ranger Neil had become but a ranger that helps maintain the wellness of the forest and helps with fire prevention as well as firefighting. Their previous home wasn't far from her work in the borders of the city, a fabulous tree house which was constructed years ago.

The structure was built amongst the tall branches of a cedar tree and the wooden frame stemmed on two levels, the upper level being the main living quarters.

The main great room of the upper level was rather compact having two cots on the main level and a small staircase leading to an even more constricted loft area where two more cots were. In the corner of the tree house was a bathroom no larger than a broom closet consisting of an operational toilet and unconventional sink.

The lower level was where most of the research took place, scattered notes about animal behavior littered the windows and the floors and even a couple of drawings Neil drew as a kid were posted.

It was hard to step foot inside but this is where Neil felt closest to his mom. He remembered growing up, how he would play ninja in the forest, climbing high up into the trees to feel the wind in his face. His mother would often scold him for this but that's what made the experience all the better, especially when he would jump down and glide down as if he was one of the birds.

Taking out the new formation of the beast cube, he placed it on a dark wooden desk in the lower level. Staring at the cube and releasing the memories of the night he got it came pouring in. Neil could remember the birdman so clearly since realizing he was alive. Where has he been these past few years and who was he?

All of a sudden Neil's cube began to glow in a red light as a jungle tune began to ring from it. That was the first time he ever heard it ring compared to the over the top Tarzan sound effect when he would morph.

Was someone trying to reach him? He wanted to know, extending his hand to reach for the cube until he felt a bizarre tingling sensation course through the center of his eyes. The feeling then grew hotter like if he accidentally dropped a pepper seed in his eyes.

Hoping the faucet was still running as he splashed the pupils in his eyes.

It only made it worse.

Now he squinting hard, trying to ease the convulsion that was reaching his head as well as his eyes. Just before he forced his eyes open when his vision rebound from the sight of the trees to a telescoped amplifying of the record store that was 10 miles away from the tree house.

He stepped out of the tree house searching for the cause of this sensation, Neil could feel that something wasn't right and again his eye saw other things that weren't just 5 feet in front of him. To his astonishment, he was able to see Leon mopping on the side of a collapsing pouch and when Neil look another way he gasped.

Something he shouldn't have been seeing.

Natalia was just stepping out of the shower as she pulled a robe over her palatable waist and then up her smooth and wet back. Dear lord why was he looking? But he couldn't retract his vision to his normal position as he looked away, but that manly instinct just kept on looking when he peeks one eye open and then the other as Natalia combed her hair as Neil watched through the giant windows of her expensive home.

NO!

Neil was not a deviant and it was just disrespectful of him to do so as he drew his eyes to look somewhere else. His vision remained magnified when he saw the sun glittering off the reflective blue sky of the deathstalkers.

This intense magnification of his vision must have been his new powers and the only way to control them was to focus. He closed his eyes tight, adjusting to remain calm and when he opened his eyes the only thing he was able to perceive where the trees sitting just outside the tree house.

The horrific ordeal was over but those powers needed some time getting use too. Though what he saw just around the willow dale mall had him grumble when the predators had returned. It was now time to contact the others of his discovery as he rotated the top of the cube to call mode.

"Uh, what is their number?" Neil scratch the back of his head, fluster when he looked to the morphers dial pad.

'Beast 2 and 3, Shark and Lion.' Now Neil remembered from the fight earlier one, dialing in the number 2 and 3 as the morpher rang.

If only someone did answer but the ringing would just stop. It was something expect when they had just become rangers, so no one would be responsible enough to keep their morphers with them. So was it only going to be him? It frustrated Neil so much when he couldn't get in contact with the others when it crossed his mind on the other rangers abilities.

Running out the door and leaning on the rail of the outdoor balcony, Neil took in a deep breathe and then yelled as loud as he could towards the city, "NATTIE! IF YOU COULD HEAR ME?! THE PREDATORS ARE BACK AND ARE ATTACKING WILLOWDALE MALL!"

Hopefully, Natalia would be able to hear him and with that, he hustles down the steps of the porch as he made his way to save the citizens.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A bath was most certainly what Natalia needed as she looked in the mirror to her hidden scars behind her left ear. That was done by a deathstalker not long ago, the reason she now had a handheld cube with amazing powers which turned her into a power ranger.

Maybe the miraculous part of being chosen was she at least knew martial arts and that was also thanks to her father's persistent training. She was afraid, just like the fear of letting down her father. That all changed in one day when she met the man whose name was Neil. There was just something about him which caught her attention, she wasn't sure it was his tempting smile or his clumsy hospitality. Natalia was impressed by his skills and his bravery but for him to take up the task as the leader brought butterflies in her stomach. If he didn't lead them into victory then her bravery will be brought upon as a battle of defeat.

Leon wasn't really a harbinger himself from all the years she knew him but for some reason, she trusted Neil after a few hours of knowing him. But holy hell the red ranger had some fire sparkling on his appearance and personality.

 _Gosh, she had to stop thinking about that guy._

She barely knew him and he barely knew her, so why would a guy like him like a girl like her and quite frankly he wasn't her type anyway.

 ** **"NATTIE! IF YOU COULD HEAR ME?! THE PREDATORS ARE BACK AND ARE ATTACKING WILLOWDALE MALL!"**** Natalia was thinking of him so much that she could hear him.

 _Wait!_ That was him speaking, not just a thought in her head. Natalia then rushed out the door with only a towel as she looked out her bedroom window. Outside and above the highrise buildings were explosions and what seemed to be flying deathstalkers once again. Like a girl could at least dry up properly, but there was no time for that as Natalia quickly grabbed her bag from the side of her bed, pulling out her beast cube when it hit her. She didn't know how to contact Leon either but she did have his regular mobile phone number.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Soon after the people began to run, hurling their dogs or picking up their children as the deathstalkers stomped through the frighten citizens. Flipping tables, breaking windows and even wielding their double blades, shooting lasers which were approaching others who struggle to get away. However in hopes to kill the humans with the scorching tingliness of the laser, much as to their surprise when another laser counter back on their attack. The lasers bounced off of one another retracting and turning anabatic and away from the people.

"S.P.D you're under arrest!" A female voice had risen through the screams.

Just before Naria's eyes was what she wanted to see, Power Rangers and the right theme of animal warriors of a white tiger ranger and a green elephant ranger. The white ranger was female, aiming a firearm reposing two mounted blocks, blue and then red on a white handle. The green ranger was male, holding the same firearm the white ranger held but with the blue block cleave a long blade as the red block sat behind it.

"Molly! Do we look like S.P.D to you?!" The green ranger chided, wielding the sword function to his side as he stood in front of the white ranger.

"Well maybe if you stood a little taller they'll buy it," The white ranger beamed.

"Excuse me?" The green ranger quipped.

"So the new beast legion members," Naria interrupted, "I wasn't sure I would see you so soon."

"I could say the same. You're Naria aren't you?" The green ranger acknowledged.

"She just announced it, Damian," The white ranger affirmed to the green ranger as he huffed amidst of his frustration.

"So...what's the occasion, I'm sure you didn't just come to see little old us?" Said the green ranger which only made Naria chortle when she responded, "So you know my name? I'm sure the Edenites have informed you greatly about us but did they tell you that you'll die just like them?" Naria words couldn't have been more than self-driven once she shouted, "Deathstalkers!" calling before her the blue squid head soldiers.

"Bring it on sister!" The white ranger shouted with determination in her voice, advancing forward as a sneaky tiger.

Returning Naria's order the deathstalkers engaged, in the act of the green ranger tackling one and then tossing it over his shoulder. He backhands a foot soldier to his left and then uppercutting one to his right. At the same time, the white ranger was now on a deathstalkers back, which struggle to keep balance as she beckons her arms sideways. The impact from her hit created sparks surging from the deathstalkers heads as they fell back before she drove in one more punch to the deathstalkers who kept her above ground.

"Wildshard, Laser mode!" Just out of the blink of an eye, the green ranger resembles the double cubed gun. Aiming it directly at Naria and then opening fire.

Though the speed of the lasers came off a bit too slow for the green ranger's liking when the green cacoon shoulder and waist plate alien had a weapon of her own. The laser ricochet of her and her shield was two steel, black and green nunchucks. She laughed by the green ranger's poor attempt and there she attacked, vaulting up from her strength.

With Naria in the air surging right to him, the green ranger removed the red block from the back of his weapon then placing it in front of the blue cube as a sword retracted upward. The sword helped him from the strike Nara was to deliver but it didn't help him for long just as the chain of her nun chunks wrapped around his sword. She pulled it up and out of his hand and then taking one nunchuck, smacking against the safeness of his elephant helmet and after wrapping the chain around his neck as he turned with his back towards Naria.

"Damian!" The white ranger cried, having her hands full with the deathstalkers. The green ranger was suffocating as the chain tighten on the edge of his throat and to jerk his head back to release himself became impossible by the means of her foot, causing a significant distance between him and her as she forced it on his back.

Naria laughed even louder, "Shadow Grim has a message for you," She whispered in his ear, however, the green ranger had a surprise of his own as the weapon that was thrown up and out of his hands landed straight back to them. It was a matter of luck and with that, the green ranger took all the strength he had thrusting the sword by his side and striking Naria. From the hit, Naria released her tight hold and by now the white ranger was able to break free from the deathstalkers.

"WildShard, sword mode!" She yelled coming in with a vertical strike but missed when Naria ducked.

"Molly, be careful!" The green ranger was out of breath, pulling the trigger to his wildshard in laser mode. Hitting Naria on impact before she was to get her hands on the white ranger. Naria had enough and that's when she ordered the deathstalkers to attack again, but this time they were in the air.

"They're flying?" The white ranger was shocked just when the deathstalkers discharged the rampage of their double-sided blades. The lasers poured over them and even beside them. They shook and they dropped to the burning and agonizing pressure as they squirmed and groaned on the ground. It was even a struggle to stand but their suits cling on them so tight that it kept them alive.

"Now then.." Naria taunted, putting her nunchucks upward and in her hands as a bright light began to radiant off its metal. She was going to kill them from the blast which was to shoot out from the nunchuck but suddenly her plans were stalled. A roar brawled as a sonic and bitting pain to the ears and all at once a yellow ranger's massive claws, struck across the right with the reflection of the savanna behind him. Half of the deathstalkers fell, leaving the other half to a blue ranger flipping back into the rushing waters of the ocean, then jumping out but in the form of a spinning buzzsaw and there they were destroyed.

"The other members!" This made the white ranger happy, help had arrived but it made the green ranger furious immediately upon the arrival of the final member. The red ranger, just dropped down with a velocity so fast it almost blew the green and white ranger off their feet when he soars past them, then summoning his Sovereign blade as it caused Naria to tumble and finally dropped down to her feet.

"Oh man, what are those modes? Why don't we have one?" The white ranger watched with awe, amazed by the giant claws, the lustrous fin, not to mention those gorgeous wings.

"...Why does he have the Sovereign blade?" Was all the green ranger said as they watched Naria grunting in anger as she held onto her stomach, stumbling back.

"Beast Legion..." Naria gasped, "We will have a continue and when it comes, ugh..." she winced.

"What?" Natalia wondered, "I can't hear you!"

"Speak up!" Leon yelled, almost ripping Natalia's ears apart.

"Doofus! Stop yelling!" She shouted back.

"Whoever you are, the earth is full go home." Neil shot his comment to Naria.

The green vertex predator admiral could hardly stay on her feet, from the smoke rising and the sparks shooting out from her shoulder. Netherless her staggering legs kept her standing as well as the ceaseless power lingering inside her nunchucks.

"Even with the bonding powers of the beast legion you humans have a lot to learn. One thing I've learned about, from the destruction of those planets are you can try and fight all you want but Shadow Grim always wins."

"...Ahuh.." Neil said, "Well tell Shadow Grim his streak is about to be broken."

There was nothing more for Naria to say now at the rate of lasers pouring from the tips of the metal bars she wields as her weapons. It was quick to notice and damaging to the touch of the Rangers' suit as they all recoiled, dropping and yelling. At that moment, the giant size coins stacked over Naria and she was gone.

It was a lucky one in fact, when the assistant fleed but a pondering sight when Neil wasn't able to see the laser as he saw the outreaches of the land from his home, along with Natalia whose ears did not detect by perceiving the sound.

They were all so new to their power and had no control over it, unlike Leon, the loudmouth yellow ranger who only needed to yell. If they were to have any chance and restraints on the animal powers they needed to be precise.

"The way you all handled Naria was an idiot move," The green ranger spoke, catching the attention of the other rangers.

"Naria?" Neil questioned as they all came to confront the white and green ranger.

"What you mean? They attacked us earlier we're just trying to keep them in check," Natalia said.

"So it was you guys at the triathlon? I heard that something went down and three rangers were spotted," Molly said excitedly, disregarding the look Damian was giving her.

"Yeah, that was. Though I don't understand how you said we handle whatever her name is wrongfully," Leon said.

"I'll explain it to you in the lamest terms as possible. It's a monster and with monsters you just don't rush in without a proper execute to a plan. Now if you don't mine, back off Simba. We don't exactly know who you guys are," said Damian stepping between Leon and Molly.

Simba? Now that's just racist.

"Who are you calling Simba...Dumbo?" Leon said smirking under his mask.

"If you guys wanna fight there's another time for that," Neil said annoyed, "Look green beast legion ranger. I understand that's there's a lot of uncertainty from us but now that we were all chosen to be power rangers that need to be put aside."

"Yeah," the yellow ranger agreed, "so how about we all untransform and talk like civilized people."

"Untransform? The correct term is demorph and even that doesn't sound proper. However, no we will not remove our armor. Reason being, we do not trust you and two we will not be ordered around by Simba's pride. Now if you don't mind, we will be on our way." The green ranger was angry, beginning to walk away when the white ranger pulled him back into the meeting.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? They just saved us." The white ranger said.

"Simba's pride? Man if that were the case I would send my kind to eat you up for breakfast lunch and dinner. Because if I'm not mistaken Lion eat elephants, especially grouchy ones?" Leon shot back.

"And I thought Oscar the Grouch was only seen on tv." Natalia shot in words of her own.

"Haha, I'm not moody, I just have a violent reaction to stupid people." Said the green ranger and that was making Leon even angrier. He had a smartass to deal with at home and if this green ranger was going to be his partner, he wasn't going to let a stranger speak to him as he did, "You know, one day you're going to choke on that shit you talk. Wait, I'll help speed up the process."

"Yo yo, stop!" Neil broke up the fight, then putting his foot down in the position of the leader he was assigned to, "Look green ranger we don't want any trouble, the Edenite spirits said we had to bond together to stop these Vertex predators from erasing our existence. We just found each other and now we can't seem to get along?" Neil hoped his words were going through the green ranger as he continued, "We're all from the same league of rangers, you don't have to demorph if you don't want to, I'm just trying to make a truce. To prove to you that we're not trying to trick you," Neil instantly demorphed, "Here's my face."

Whoa.

Neil looked very different dressed in a blue blazer and a red shirt with a printed eagle on it. His jeans were just a shock too from when Leon and Natalia met him, wearing that tight skydiving suit which formed so nicely around his muscular legs. Though the red ranger suit did wrap perfectly as well. _Stop it, Natalia!_

"Huh," The green ranger signed, looking directly at Neil's face as he said with his hands on his waist. Just showing his identity wasn't enough to impress the green ranger as he gave his response, "so you're a guy. Nice to know, yet I still stand by my choice and that answer is—"

"SOLD!" The white ranger demorphs. She just couldn't help herself after hearing Neil speak, not mention he wasn't as bad looking as she thought he would be. Underneath the tiger helmet and white suit, a female of white complexion with blonde hair. She made those outdated pairs of rip jeans look good as well as her halter neck white shirt.

"What the-" The green ranger was lost for words yet keeping his elephant ranger suit on.

"Oh...my...God!" Leon said flabbergasted. He demorphed instantly as he was quickly captivated by the white ranger's beauty.

"What I couldn't resist, he's cute." Molly said with such a cute smile which sparkled along with her radiant blue eyes.

"This guy may be cute but," Leon just couldn't resist, especially after admiring the identity of the white ranger, "you are gorgeous."

"Watch who you're talking to!" The green ranger snapped.

"Aww thank you, at least somebody notices," Molly beamed as she looked back at the green ranger. "My names Molly by the way and the goofball under that nostril helmet is Damian."

"Thanks," The green ranger couldn't believe it, he was so reluctant to show his face but now they knew his name, "Thanks for that, I needed that."

"I'm Neil," Neil said extending his hand to shake and just when Molly was about to return the gestured, Damian, the green ranger had slapped it away.

"Damian! What's wrong with you?" Molly deflected.

"You really think we should just extend our services to someone they said to be a renegade?" The green ranger was blunt and Neil was confused. Renegade? Why would this guy concluded Neil to be of that nature? Then it hit him as Neil had risen one eyebrow above his right eye.

"So now we are done here. Let's go, Molly," Damian demanded, walking away. Molly expression became one as the pins and needles. Her mind traveling between the quarrel that just happened. She apologized immediately but couldn't stay to explain as she followed the green ranger.

"You scared them away, how nice of you," Thereupon Natalia had demorphed.

5 seconds too late off the marker. Maybe if she would have shown herself sooner maybe the green ranger would have reconsidered, particularly the view of her bare shoulders and the blue tank top which covered her chest, acceptably in a flawless matter along with her skinny jeans.

"I did no such thing," Neil shook his head, "I have a feeling the Edenites told him about the Birdman."

"What do you got to do with the Birdman?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Neil shrugged.

"I don't know why you guys are busting your heads for? As long as you're the leader I doubt they'll join. Who cares anyway, he was an asshole. If he wants to deal with the vertex predators on his own then fine by me." Natalia couldn't have said it any better. She was right in some way, the green ranger wanted no part of their group generally speaking about Neil. The guy was just a host to the powers of the eagle and twice others have shooked him up to be the member of the past, Neil wasn't. What did a guy have to do to get respect around here?

"I think otherwise," Whether Neil liked it or not, they needed the green and white ranger. From years of Power Rangers being the source of protectors to the world, there was thought just as it was in the army to not leave a man behind. This was different, it was the matter of gaining respect and trust and that's what Neil was going to do.

"Are you kidding me?" Natalia wasn't sure she heard right, "Just leave them alone, they don't care just as much as we shouldn't. Why waste your time on someone that doesn't seem to want to give you their time?"

"Because-because maybe he just needs someone to understand," Neil said.

"...Okay," Natalia scorn. What he said was true but that doesn't erase the fact that Natalia was right as well and Natalia was always right,"If that's so.." She wasn't going to lose this battle as she pretended to pull up the long sleeves she didn't have and then making her way over to short pillar before the mall entrance. She dropped her elbow down on the top when she said, "Let's settle this dispute like this!"

"You want to arm wrestle?" Neil was baffled.

"Come on, this will decide who's right," Natalia said with Leon sighing in the background.

"Oh boy..Natalia," Leon tired to bite his tongue on what he was going to say but he just couldn't, "You've been doing that ever since we were little."

"It hasn't failed me yet. So Neil, if that's your real name? Are you man enough to face me or are Leon and I going to have to do this on our own?"

"Don't get me involved in this," Leon protested as he whispered to Neil, "Just get it over with, otherwise she'll never forget it."

Very strange but Neil gave in, pulling up his blue blazer sleeves, "Fine, Nattie."

"Oh, and for the record, my name's not Nattie. It's Natalia, that screech you yelled out earlier almost pulled off my virgins ears and for that, I get a ten-second start." Natalia was really demanding.

"Okay, _Natalia,_ " Neil then placed his elbow on the concrete pillar, and grabbed Natalia's hand, "Don't get upset if I win though," Neil's smile was arrogant and that pissed Natalia off.

"Have you been working that arm out every night? You seem pretty confident," Natalia sneered.

"I've been doing martial arts since I was a kid. You'd be surprised how much muscle I've developed over the years," Neil said with a smirk as she pursed her lips. The weight on his bicep curled as the little muscle she had struggled to keep her arm up. The ten-second start was enough to keep her hands from straying inches to the stone. Natalia took martial arts classes too but she wasn't strong enough, even when her hand was pushed down. She lost.

"Now, if you don't mind," Neil said, now pulling down on his navy blue blazer as he walked away with the most arrogant smile.

Impossible! How did she lose?!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Damian stop for a second!" Molly had to yell to get the green ranger's attention when they arrived at the entrance of an apartment complex. Hearing her call, the green ranger turned to face her as he demorphed in the process. His brown eyes, as well as his dark brown eyebrows, were narrowed as he looked at her.

"Why did you just leave like that?" She asked.

"Molly, are you really asking me this question?" Damian had asked, squinting his eyes as he put one hand on his waist as he wore a green plaid long sleeve shirt.

"Well yes. I mean why shouldn't I?" Molly questioned.

 _11:45 am, the zoo was lightly packed as most visitors shopped or came to see the animals. Damian couldn't have been more than exhausted in his green polo shirt, the zoo uniform with the name and logo writing on his clothing. It was fairly hot and his khaki cargo shorts which stopped above his knees have given him some sense of relief. Unlike his tan boots, the best fit for hiking made the day all but hotter._

 _It was his break time as he stood outside of the lemur exhibit eating a veggie sandwich._

"Hey, there you are!" Molly approached him with a smile, carrying with her two ice-cream cones both of them were vanilla as she worn the similar uniform as Damian.

"Brought you something," she said as she offered Damien one of the cones.

"Molly, you know I don't do dairy," Damian replied, stuffing the remains on the sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh darn, I forgot. Well, it's best I not let one of these cones go to waste," Molly was going to eat them both if she had no one to share the ice cream with, but eating became an appetence to the brain freeze she was having.

"You didn't forget, you just wanted an excuse to eat more ice cream," Damian said as he gave Molly a sly look.

"Well you aren't wrong," she beamed as well as finished the first cone of ice cream as the other melted onto her skin.

"You like anything sweet," Damian replied, "Just wish my parents thought the same."

"I don't know," She shrugged, "if they can't figure it out now then we have to tell them one day," Molly said.

Tell his parents one day? That was a struggle Damian had for three years. To tell them about Molly and him.

"So I was thinking, when we get off we could go back to my house for a few and eat some that leftover casserole," Molly said, neared completion of her second cone.

"No," Damian shook his head with a disgusted expression, "That casserole didn't sit well with me. I don't need to bear hardship to another trip to the bathroom. Embarrassing."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Molly laughed, "It was so bad you clogged the toilet! And-And while you were doing that you held onto my cousin's green ranger plush doll as you wheezed and pushed!"

"That's not funny," Damian was embarrassed, "I wish you could try my mom's cooking. Indian food is usually pretty spicy but it doesn't give you gastritis!"

"I can take it, spice doesn't bother me that much. Unlike you, blocking the sewer like a flock of birds burning the holes to escape!" She laughed again.

Damian shook his head, "Alright already its time for us to go back to work and don't go sitting around expecting me to do it for you because you're tired."

Now when Damian talked like that, Molly knew she had done it and regretted instantly for making fun of him. It not that she was lazy at times, it was mostly because taking care of wild animals was a stressful job and such. Now Damian was giving her the cold shoulder after he went on and into the cage of lemurs as he began to prepare the food for the animals.

She did realize she did go pretty far with her joke when she mentioned birds. Birds being the reason, his family didn't want to talk to him again. Her jolly mouth had gotten her in trouble again and she needed to make this right after all he's done for her when suddenly an explosion rocked the zoo as black smoke billowed up ahead of Molly.

There were screams and then panic. A peaceful afternoon in the zoo became a tragic and Molly was going to investigate as she ran towards the outbreak. Damian who was still inside the holding cell of the lemurs walked out as he closed the door behind him. Just in front of him and swarming up in the sky were blue-skinned squid-faced humanoids. Minions he had never seen before to have caused disruption on the civilians, but the way they moved and also the fractions he counted speculated these were minions were a problem power rangers had to deal with.

The best thing to do was to stay inside and hope help will arrive, but as he observed the crowd he had to move into it instead of out. Molly was running away.

Damian went after her as he pushed through and bump against the civilians running the opposite way. He could see Molly but he couldn't reach her when he was surprised by a minion popping right in front of his face, but Damian took the footsoldier by the arm as he pulled its body onto his shoulder and slammed it back on the floor.

Perched on the rocky stoneface overlooking the chaos was none other than the cubed general Cubrawl. Another unfamiliar monster who stood, crossing his arms analyzing and observing the deathstalkers. "Take them, Shadow grim will have his way with them."

From the years of invasion all over the world, aliens had now invaded their city.

"NO! Help!" Molly didn't want to hear a cry as that, a cry coming from a little boy who was holding onto the grasp of his mother for dear life. The deathstalkers were pulling, in order to take the boy away as they did other citizens, being lifted up into the sky. It was like something out of the wizard of oz as Molly charged forward.

Her rush was real and she had enough of what she witnessed, side kicking the footsoldier away as they released the mother and child.

"Get out of here!" Molly insisted as the mother and child thanked her and then made they way to safer grounds. That made Molly proud to see the boy reunited with his mother but how was she going to help the others who were being taken when Cubrawl came from behind her as he pounds his square fist onto her head.

"Molly!" Damian yelled and hurried up to her. She was not unconscious but the strike hurt.

"You're responsible for this! Who are you!?" Damian yelled towards the cubic monster.

"Cubrawl, human. One of the Vertex predator's admirals, ready to take your people and turn them into slaves. Shadow Grim loves collecting but for humans as you two, I don't think you're worth his time."

Cubrawl didn't waste any more time as he summoned the group of deathstalkers with a toss of three coins. The minions surged forward as Damian prepare to fight and Molly too who shook her head as she balled her hands into fists.

"Molly let's get out of here!" Damian suggested once he saw Molly rise to her feet.

"No we have to fight," she said.

"Are you crazy?!" Damian shouted, "This is a job for the power rangers, let's get inside and somewhere safe until they come!" But running wasn't an option when the deathstalkers marched forward.

Molly wasn't going to listen to him and so he followed her lead, weaving under the opening lariat as he punched a minion in the stomach. Being a natural gymnast, Molly flipped amongst her adversaries but her fighting skills weren't all as proficient as Damian, but her heart sure was.

At her first opponent, she placed her hands on its shoulders as she drew her foot back. In a swift motion, she kicked the deathstalker as it crumpled to the ground. Damian tossed another minion over his shoulder as he quickly socked it in the stomach and with Damian and Molly gaining the upper hand in the fight, the deathstalkers drew their bladed weapons as they fired bursts of energy at the two, barely touching their feet as they dived away.

"You both have fought valiantly so I shall give you the honor of a swift demise," The blue cubed monster whistled as the earth shook in the matter of a stage to an earthquake, but it wasn't. Emerging from the dust of the soil, arose something out of the ordinary. An oblong style giraffe with frightening green eyes and dark ebony skin and its mouth was the barrel of a gun.

"Hell always loves new roommates," Cubrawl said as the giraffe began to fire. So now Molly and Damian were going to die. There were no other sources of assistance to aid them and they were too slow to even break away from such a massive burst of ammunition.

Until a brilliant sphere of energy wafted toward the duo aiming to incinerate them. Damian shielded his eyes expecting to be a pile of ash when suddenly a bright light shone before him and Molly. It was like time stood still and appearing in front of them and shielding them from the blast was what looked to be an anthropomorphic male elephant and a female tiger.

The ghostly visages levitated with outstretched hands dispersing the immense power and redistributing to Damian and Molly.

"It seems you humans have a great heart, you have rushed headfirst into danger at the risk of yourself. Therefore we have chosen you to fight in our stead, perhaps you will bring about an end to this war. Come there is much we need to discuss with you," The elephant said as two silver cubes presented themselves before Damian and Molly.

"Take hold of these, they will see you a safe passage to our meeting place," the Tiger said and just as Molly reached out to take hold of the cubes Damien had to stop her.

"This can't be real," Damian stood to his feet, scanning the area of the present state of froze civilians and the monster who was stuck at a standstill.

"We are losing time, soon he will engage in the second round of attacks and we won't have the power to save you again but you can have that power. " The elephant anthropoid said.

"Why is everyone frozen but us and who are you?" Molly asked.

"Come with us and find out!" Again the tiger anthropoid instructed Damian and Molly to placed their hands onto the sliver cubes. Molly touched it with no pressure what so ever as she instantly transformed into a pixel cube of white light.

"MOLLY?!" Damian cried.

"Come on human, we don't have much time." The elephant's body remained and so did the second cube.

"What did you do with Molly?!"

"She's in Eden, the realm of the animals. You could see her again if you just touch the cube."

"Eden? H-How do I know if I could trust you?"

"Would you rather take your chances with them?" The elephant asked, gesturing to the frozen footsoldier and cube monster.

"Come on human, you and I are alike but I'm losing patience with you. That's not a good thing but I like you, more than any human I've ever analyzed. Just stop being such a defensive genius and use that defense to help your species. They really do need it."

What was he to do anyway, these mysterious spirits had stop time and if the elephant figure vanished without giving Damian the chase to think, the laser blast will just kill him. What about Molly? Damian didn't know if she was okay or not and the only way to figure that out was to comply and that's what he did. Damian grabbed the square object, instantly he was transformed into a pixelated cube of green light.

Another thing he thought was theoretically impossible but it was shown to be true. Teleportation and where he was transported to was a grassy field. The sky was speckled with innumerable stars and constellations neither of which Damien recognized.

"Damian!" That was the voice Damian was happy to hear after being teleported to an unknown area of which he thought was a forest. Molly had called out to him, her voice trailing up 5 flights of stairs. A Palenque complex, the ones from the days of the Mayans or even the Aztecs.

"Come up, you gotta see this!" She yelled as he came quickly but cautiously up the stairs. Statues of Animals stood aline on the walls, but the sent rushing from outside mask the stone mixed with swamp smell from the shrine which laid just in front of them. It was unusual but so similar as Damian examined the Lion, Tiger, Elephant and then Shark statue. The stone felt as if they made not too long ago but the structure's quality struck one as being refurbished.

Damian knew the culture of the ancients ones but there wasn't anything in their culture that indicated animals that could talk and walk. Maybe only one theory he heard as a boy but was it really real and not a myth?

"Look, Damian, we could put out cubes inside this gap. Maybe it will activate something." Molly hinted.

"No, Molly," Damian shook his head, "We have to be careful, we could activate something deadly."

"But those spirits gave us these cubes. Don't you think they'll want us to place the cube into the arms of the statues?" She said as the tiger and elephant statue flashed in their individual color.

Damian sighed and had given in, slowly inserting his cube into a six-sided gap the elephant statue held in his hand and so did Molly but with the tiger statue.

"Hello again humans," A light flashed as the translucent image of the elephant and tiger appeared before Damien and Molly. "Welcome, welcome to Eden the birthplace of all animals," The tiger beamed.

"Who are you guys? Are we dead?" Molly asked as Damian rolled his eyes.

"I'm Zara," The tiger introduced herself.

"And I'm Hati. And no you are not dead, you were just transported to our realm, Eden." Said the Elephant.

"Eden. Eden? Like the mysterious kingdom that vanished from the earth eons ago?" Damien asked amazed.

"Why yes? You've heard if this place before?" The elephant questioned.

"Only in myth, my great-grandfather used to tell the legend about the mystical cube that transported you to the paradise of animals. He said that there once was a time when humans and the civilization of _Eden_ lived conjointly, yet the hunting phase caused the two tribes to be separated. The only way for humans to enter Eden would be through the gate cubes and the only way to pass through the gate cube was if you were fortunate enough to have a key," Damian interpreted.

"But that's just a myth," Damian said as Hati pointed to the entrance. Molly and Damian both turned they heads and looked in the direction behind them. There they saw a large cube glowing in alternating colors of blue, white, red, green, and yellow. It was rotating rather moderately as it flashes again and again.

"You got to be kidding me," Damian said as his eyes began to widen.

"Your great-grandfather was indeed truly wise. There was indeed a time when humans and Edenites lived on the same plane of existence, but we were eventually separated and that severely weakened our strength. Our worlds are tied together if one side suffers so does the other. As you can see, the Link cube behind you has been through quite the punishment, it would be a matter of time before both our worlds will never co-exist." Hati explained.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Molly wondered.

"Have you all ever heard of Power Rangers?" Zara asked.

"Power Rangers? Yes," Molly responded, "I've met the lightspeed red ranger once. He's pretty cute if you ask me."

"Well we are members of an elite fighting force whose sole mission is to safeguard all terrestrial life from those who wish to harm it. Our unit better known as the Beast Legion have been waging war against the vertex predators for thousands of years. For most of those years, we have succeeded in keeping the Vertex Predators at bay; the ones who entrench your realm just now. However, in this recent millennia, the predators have begun pushing back and now the only stronghold we have left is earth." Hati explained.

Zara continued, "In every generation of the beast legion there was winners and losers, this hall was designed to commemorate those who have fallen in battle. Unfortunately, we as the current generation are the last carriers of the legion. The predators have laid waste to 99 planets that we as the beast legion have secured and with earth being the last of the known galaxy to house life, we must protect it with all we got. Our leader feared one day the predators will find this world and wanted to make sure that the earth was ready to face this coming threat, but the number one rule of being a legionnaire is to not get the homeworld involved with the fight. That was a rule we kept no matter what world we were on and we kept it."

"That edenite broke this rule, in the midst of our most dangerous battle he retreated to earth and took our only defenses to fight off the predators, they are called Solemn cubes. That giraffe which almost killed you was one of them and from the looks of it, the Vertex Predators now have something which was once our ally to our enemy. Because of this, that edenite was branded a traitor and a deserter. His name has become a laughing stock and curse amongst our kind. Not only did he desert us but he also stole the emperor's special solemn cubes and hid them on earth," Hati said with anger rising in his voice.

"What kind of animal was he?" Molly asked.

"An Eagle," Zara said and that caught Damian's attention.

"We eventually learned that he was right to fear what he did. Though our bodies may be gone, our spirits sought out those who we felt are worthy to be members of the beast legion. To finish the fight we started eons ago, it is true that our military strength decreased when we were separated, so it's only right that we again combine forces to save both of our worlds." Said Hati.

"Okay Hati, you're babbling again. We need to get to the point," Zara told Hati.

"Every bit of history counts as a way of knowledge. If that menace stayed and fought then perhaps we could have beaten Shadow Grim and his forces," Hati spoke with a disappointing tone.

"Who's Shadow Grim?" Molly asked.

"Oh um," Zara excused Hati's bluntness and continues to explain, "so he's the leader of the Vertex Predators and one of the cruelest and most wanted villains in the galaxy. He goes around to different planets either taking hostages or allowing his minions to play some sort of bizarre death game. It wasn't until we approached him did his focus turn to eradicate our existence. His generals are Azarath, Naria and Cubrawl and Scaboulous."

Zara hoped they understood, "now because of us, your world is now in danger. That's why we have chosen you to carry the torch for us, it's the only way to truly rid the universe of this evil."

"Other power rangers have to be more worthy of the job than us. Why not ask Wild Force or Time Force to just change time and this would never have happened." Molly said.

"It's not that simple young lady. Those other power rangers you mention only have the ability to take on villains troops when their abilities match those of their enemy. The Vertex predators are our enemies!" Hati yelled with frustration.

"Okay, you don't have to yell!" Molly whined.

"So you asked if we knew about Power Rangers. Are you telling us that's what will become one?" After all Damian had heard he was now serious which surprised Molly.

"With the help of the beast cubes of course," Zara said as the silver squares unlocked to the black cubes with a rotating top that depicted images on 4 of its faces as they float out from the statue's grip and into Damian's and Molly's hand.

"Our codes are Beast 4 for the elephant powers and Beast 5 for the tiger. If you punch those in you'll gain access to our power as well as the power of those who came before us; Power Rangers."

"Oh my god! This is just a dream come true! Look, Damian, you won't need to hug onto a power ranger doll anymore when you can just become one!" Molly teased, but Damian was unamused.

"Also before I forget, you also will be able to use these," Zara spoke as the stone hand of the tiger rose, creating a holographic image of the Wildshard blaster and saber function. "These are called wildshards and they are the primary weapon of the Beast Legion. They're quite useful," Zara said.

"You two must reunite with the others. The Lion and the Shark are also members of your unit. The real strength of the Beast Legion comes from the combined power of the full team. Once you find the inheritors of the Lion and Shark, work together to be rid of the Vertex predators once and for all. Also if you are worthy enough you will be granted the sovereign blade of Eden. A weapon only available to the leader for each iteration of the Beast Legion. You have no red ranger so its about time a new leader was chosen, we wish you well." Hati said immediately upon the sunlight beginning to pour into the temple and then vanishing as the dark clouds covered it again. The only bit of sun the realm had in years just as the green and white cubes began to glow as a Jungle theme began to play.

"That sound alerts you of trouble, you must go quickly, Cubrawl is still wreaking havoc on your city. Remember to find the Lion and Shark, get them to join you and then we'll see who the rightful leader is and that is not the eagle." Said Hati on the point of Molly and Damian being transported out of the shrine.

 _Molly and Damian were able to morph into the white and green ranger when they were transported back into the insanity of the zoo. Their departure from Eden was rather a scary one when they were chances by mysterious cloaked figures but they were now back home and in their own realm. Cubrawl was still there, gathering humans and torturing them to a nonexistent state. The power was outstanding and Damian and Molly gave it all they had when they fought off to defend their planet. They were lucky Cubrawl didn't join in the fight, he just grumbled at the tips of the Deathstalkers destruction but deep inside you could tell he was provoked by the orders given to observe and retreat._

Now back to the present day, Molly understood what Damian was trying to explain.

"What Hati said back there about the eagle betraying his unit, what if he did more than flee to earth? What if he ended up joining the predators? I'm willing to bet that eagle was the same one that burned down my childhood home, and the fact that now he's passed his powers on to a human, what's to say that junior isn't going to continue his predecessor's treachery?" Damian said as they marched up the stairs.

"You're right but at the same time, _it is a different person,_ for all we know he may not even know what his predecessor has done. You know better than I do not judge a book by its cover," Molly responded as followed him up the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess..." Damian grumbled as he opened the door to his apartment. Molly immediately scurried inside snatching Damian's keys and shooing him out the door.

"You need to go cool you're head, I hate it when you ignore me," Molly said closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Molly," Damian was at it with his stern attitude as if he was her father, "Open the door."

"Nope," She said from behind the door.

"Open the _door_ ," Damian was becoming more demanding.

"Hire a locksmith," Molly said as Damian sighed, "How can you lock me out of my own house?"

"Just like that," Molly wasn't playing around. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like your second job?"

"I need my uniform for that," He said when the mail slot below the door opened, to a white polo shirt and dress pants were pushed through. "Molly come on!"

"Nope, nope. This is a judgment-free zone, even if you pay rent, food and light and.."

"Basically everything," Damian answered.

"Yeah..but at least I make the food and I do the shopping and cleaning." She responds.

"What's your point?" Damian asked, between the ridiculous discussion enclosed by a door.

"How could you love me but shun him and I do not like him..even though he's cute. BUT you're cuter and I hate it when you're being such a crab-ass and I know how much you hate meat but you act like one. We are supposed to defend this planet, so I'm willing to put those differences aside and you should too. Now since I'm really mad at you, I suggest you should get going, otherwise, you'll be out all night."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile on the flagship of the Vertex Predators the generals gather before their master. Naria was slightly injured from her time on the humans turfs, but she had gather enough specimens to please Shadow Grim for the day as he called in for a meeting.

"It's time we introduce this world the wonder that is the Death Game. Scabulous was defeated, but he did well to establish our presence. It's time we formally introduce ourselves," Shadow Grim turned his head to face cubrawl who was stationed to his right, "have you succeded in preparing the weapon we were so graciously given?"

"The weapon has been primed and is ready to be used as you see fit," the block general was certain as he offered a miniaturized ebony cube with a silver exclamation point printed on the side.

"Beautiful work Cubrawl, this new beast legion have made their presence known. Who ever defeats the rangers will get the the ultimate award. Its time we remind them who really rules the galaxy," Shadow Grim said.

"I have the perfect warrior to give them this message my lord, allow me to introduce one of my finest marksmen, Bullseye," Cubrawl said as the door to the bridge slid open.

A tall figure stepped through, mounted in his hands was a spear roughly five feet from the tip of its sky blue blades of it's rounded pommel. The warrior's outer covering of its body was blue with white circular designs etched about his body. He was dressed in a red tunic. On his head and right shoulder was an angle measuring about 120 degrees.

"Finally some action! What's the prize master?" Bullseye said as he kneeled before shadow grim.

"The greatest prize is given as a surprise. Only the best can see the real control. Now do the will of your king," Shadow Grim said coldly

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Maybe he should have asked where they lived. No that would have been a stupid question to ask when the green ranger basically threw him off his game. Neil was alone in the streets of Willowdale, the peaceful city he thought he once knew, but now it was a victim of destruction.

Aliens again attacked and that's why Neil, Natalia, and Leon were recruited as a team to become power rangers. Throughout history, it was known to have a team of three but the beast legion were a team of 5 and Neil had to get the green and white ranger to cooperate.

If another predator were to show up again that was the only chance Neil had to talk to the other rangers, calmly this time with no interruptions. The bad part about that was Natalia and Leon were butting their heads with him, instead of working with him and supporting Neil in this. Leon didn't seem to care and Natalia was fighting whether to recruit them or not.

There was no guessing why they were acting so stubborn because Neil just met them. Though Neil is one to talk, about how stubborn he was.

"Hi, I'm here for a pickup," At the front register of a vegan restaurant, Neil sat as the waitress went to the back to retrieve his order. Today was his turn to cook but instead, Neil was ordering a meal for his grandfather since he wasn't going to be able to participate in any function of their kitchen today. Considering, after all that's happened in one day and now he had to convince someone he didn't know to join them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, we are out of samosa and the owner is going to be here in a couple of days. It's been crazy over here since we opened." The waitress he thought went to go get his food had scurried out of the kitchen and to the main entrance. It was probably one of the employees or maybe the manager she rushed up to because the guy came in with authority as his eyes widen to the long-awaited line for the customers to take a seat.

"The line extends a block away and we are short on employees," Said the waitress.

"Give me a chance to change and then we'll get this settled," What was presumed to be the manager rushed into the bathroom as he came out as quickly as he walked in. In the kitchen he put things in order and on trays were being sent out to others.

"Okay, you order the somasa and biryani?" The presumed to be manager put everything together as he came to the register. No eye contact was made towards Neil when the employee marked in the total as Neil responded, "Yes."

"Alright that'll be $25.78," The employee said as he lifted his head to looked at Neil, but then his eyes just wouldn't stop staring when Neil pulled out a credit card from his pocket, attempting to hand it to the employee.

"Do you only take cash?" Neil rose an eyebrow and was at loss when the employee wouldn't take his method of payment. The employee's eyes then narrowed and Neil's food was moved to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Neil didn't know that-that employee was Damian.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't recognize me?" Damian asked.

"Apparently not. Have we met?"

"No, we haven't.." Snatching the credit card out of Neil's hand, Damian swiped the card and then returned it as he gave a confused Neil his bag of food.

"Thanks..." That was pretty rude. What did Neil ever do to get this treatment? This was his first time in this particular restaurant and he sure knew he wasn't coming back. Even after how impressive it function just now.

"Damian, you did great. I'm so sorry I was late, keep this up and you might be looking for a promotion." An older man spoke to Damian behind the counter, an older caramel skinned tone man with a receding hairline.

"Damian?" Neil blurted at the surprise of hearing that name. He was just about to leave but couldn't now.

"Thanks, Caca," Damian's expression was still when the corner of his eyes caught Neil tarrying with his bag. Was that the green ranger? Neil went to find out although Damian wasn't much of a talker as he whipped off the front counter. ****+CACA MEANS UNCLE+****

"Are you the green beast legion ranger?" Neil asked softly but didn't receive a response.

"Come on man, you have to be. For one, your customer service skill is really lacking and you seemed shocked once you saw me." There were no words coming out of Damian's mouth, not even a single flash of eye contact and when Neil went to ask more Damian went into the kitchen, closing the door behind him that read employees only.

The jungle based restaurant obtain such a density of customer that it would have been unthinkable for Neil to just walk in. Neil couldn't wait all day for Damian to come out to talk, he had to get Damian to come out on his own and he knew just how to do it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

How the heck did that moron find him? Damian might as well quit right away before Neil ever found out where he lived. Damian didn't want to talk to anyone, he was going to stick to his beliefs. Beliefs of what happened to his family's home 4 years ago and he was forced to live in America, alone.

Damien did love the atmosphere in Willowdale because it reflected who he was. When he turned two, his parents sent him to India so he could learn how to live their way. He ended up spending four years out of the country and when he returned he was the perfect machine his parents wanted. He ate like they did, dressed like they did, lived as they did. He was everything his parents wanted and expected of him, it wasn't until Damian went to college did his worldview change.

When he went away to school it was like someone took the blinders off and he could finally see the world as it was. At first, Damian was surprised at this revelation, he resisted it at every turn but soon came to realize that it was better to embrace the difference rather than rebuke it. For once in Damian's life, he started to see both sides of the coin and not just the limited worldview his parents forced on him, but after their home caught on fire, he was disowned. Disowned in the guilt and blame of it being his fault, when it wasn't. He witnessed it all, a mysterious figured that resembled a bird, the caused to that damage.

So how could he trust something that may have gotten their powers from the very thing that split his family apart? He just couldn't and Molly was just too naive to see that.

Damian didn't want to think about it anymore as he put away the dishes when his back pocket gave off the jungle tone from his morpher. Quitely he snuck out from the back door, stepping into the back of the restaurant and into the alley as he answered the call.

"Hello, Molly?" Damian said when no one answered, in the act of the back door closing shut to the screeching sound of it closing. When he looked behind his back, there was Neil standing beside the now closed down and beast morpher opened to the call in hand.

"So you are the green ranger? You see this would have gone smoothly if you would have just said who you were." Neil said.

"Are you threatening me?" Damian was getting irritated, especially since it was Neil who called him.

"No, no," Neil took a step away from the door, "I'm really not good at that, I can't even threaten my grandfather to take his medicine."

"Then what do you want?"

"To extend a hand," Neil walked closer, "Look, we were all thrown in this together and I just wanna know why you don't want to work together and-"

"Your powers," Damian interrupted, "how'd you get them?"

"Um, I got my cube when I was younger, a birdman gave it to me saying that it'll protect me when he couldn't," Neil replied.

"Are you aware that the eagle is a traitor? He deserted the other spirits and broke their most sacred rule, not only that but he also stole the remaining solemn cubes from the emperor of Eden. One of which I believe has fallen into the hands of the predators, the others are most likely hidden if he didn't give those away as well," Damian said.

"Yeah..I got the vibe pretty well, when Natalia, Leon, and I went to Eden. The animals weren't too keen on us being there, especially me. It's like they could tell I met the eagle or somehow resembled him. The spirits weren't all that kind either, they really had contempt for me," Neil said.

"It seems as though you're not put off by their words? How is it that you are so calm when so many people despise you?" Damian asked, "Do you have any idea what it's like growing up with nothing?"

"Yeah, I do," Neil nodded, "People talk, it's what they do. It's your choice whether or not you want to believe what they say."

"So would you call yourself a traitor? Would you ever consider selling the rest of us out just to save your own skin?" Damian's demanding questions were getting annoying.

Maybe Neil didn't understand, quite frankly Damian wouldn't tell him. Damian seemed smart but there was something he wasn't telling Neil.

"Look, I don't know the full motives as to why the eagle did what he did. What's done is done, there's no changing the past. However, if you're concerned about whether or not you can trust me, just know that I'll fight till my very last breath, but I know there is no convincing you. Right now there are no other power rangers that will fight off this threat, only us but we can't do it without your help."

Damian was starting to think Neil was right, but that hardheaded instinct of his wouldn't agree.

"Damian!" Now that was Molly's voice, she was running up to them with worry growing all over her face.

"Molly?" Damian said as she inhaled and exhaled from running down from their apartment and into the back of the alley. She stopped beside Neil, the red ranger she met not too long ago, surprised to see him here at a time like this.

"Oh hi...Neil." She greeted him blushing. Molly shook her head regaining her compsure as she walked up to Damian who asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's trouble again, that's three times in one day. You didn't hear your morpher go off? I was trying to reach you."

That meant Damian had to leave work and be the hero he was supposed to be, but not just with Molly with three other rangers he refused to work with. The longer Neil waited for Damian to make up his mind, the longer the civilians had to wait and that could cause chaos.

Neil was losing patience, so much patience that he acted instead of continuing a useless debate, "Okay, we'll do it your way." Neil conceded and to their shock, pulled out his beast cube morpher and Sovereign blade. He handed it to Damian whose face remained still and Molly couldn't have been any more than stunned.

"You don't have to worry about me taking control. I'll have no morpher or sword to do so." Neil said.

"Ah man, you don't have to do that Neil," Molly said as Damian took the morpher and sword from Neil's hand.

"Now, I got somewhere I need be," Neil wasn't going to waste time any longer. If Damian wanted to be mulish than maybe Neil wasn't fit to be a leader. It could be Damian was a better candidate then he was since he couldn't get the green ranger to comply. Neil sprinted away and Molly watched, although Damian seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders when he knew Neil had no way to harm with such power.

Molly didn't like this, she didn't like the way Damian was acting, "You're happy huh?"

"Not happy more like relieved," Damian said, waving the sovereign blade which was now his possession.

"You know you probably just killed a man," she said.

"No I didn't, to be honest, I just saved hundreds of lives."

Molly scoffed, "Are you not listening to yourself? You're unbelievable. You blamed someone that had nothing to do with your dilemma and you just cost their life. How would you like it if the elephant was bond a traitor and everyone wrote you off as the elephant's mistake?"

"I wouldn't have taken the powers," Damian replied.

"Damian listen to yourself, you're judging is out of contact and wrong. Look at us for example and think about it. I'm going to go and help him, I have ranger powers and he doesn't but for the little, I've known him, he more of a power ranger than you are." Molly couldn't take it anymore and follows behind Neil.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The deathstalkers were scattered about the downtown area of Willowdale, destructing buildings and damaging cars beyond usage and repair. Citizens flee in terror as the damage increased more and more, spreading further. The people were scared and others were injured, no one was there to help them as thousands of spears rained from the skies.

Bullseye laughed, "Wow, this is more fun than destroying the planet Aketi 5."

Bullseye had no sympathy for the humans, even if they pleaded for mercy he wouldn't resist on killing them.

Natalia and Leon were the first to arrive on the scene, the morphers playing the jungle theme on endless loops.

"Sheez, these guys just don't quit." Leon and Natalia watched from behind a stone fence of the massive carnage of town square. As expected the duo were immediately met with resistance. A squadron of deathstalkers advanced towards them with their weapons in hand, ready to attack.

"Cover your ears," Leon told Natalia as he inhaled before she wrapped her arms around her head, cowering behind Leon who began to growl his sonic powers. Leon then let loose a roar, keeping the foot soldiers away and off their feet.

"Whoo! That felt good," Leon said excitedly.

"Speak for yourself, I'm pretty sure you ruptured one of my eardrums!" Natalia screamed.

"My bad, maybe you should learn how to hear what you want to hear," Leon said as more death stalkers rallied to Leon's roar gathering around the duo and surrounding them.

"Oh boy, should I roar again?" Leon asked with Natalia standing right behind him.

"No," Natalia said, "What we need to do is morph and if only we had those weapons the green and white ranger had. They would have been really useful," Natalia groaned as the deathstalkers press in around Leon and her.

"Heads up!" A voice shouted as several rounds of laser fire rang out, tagging the Deathstalkers. The hordes searched to see where the blasts originated from but then were swiftly blown away by another of Leon's roars. It was Molly without Neil as she ran two secure the others with her Wildshard in blaster mode.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss much?" Molly asked.

"Where's Neil?" Natalia asked as they all took cover beside the safety of a car.

"I don't know. I was following him here and then lost him!" Molly had to shout when she responded to Natalia. With the explosions and the clanking noises coming off the car, you could hardly hear yourself speak.

"Look, we can't just sit behind here all day. We need to morph and then take that guy out, with or with him." Natalia had to take the role of the leader since Neil mysteriously vanished into thin air. There was no point in disagreeing with her now as they all blew their cover from behind the car.

"There they are!" Bullseye had spotted them and that's when the Rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Come on guys!" Natalia ordered as she flips open her morpher, pressing the number 2 as it voiced, "Beast 2: Shark!-"

"Stay back guys I got this!" Natalia nor the other rangers had the chance to morph. Someone had distracted them before they could, someone in red and someone which was all too familiar in the ranger universe.

"Rescue Blaster!" It was a red ranger, with white gloves and boots and a golden belt around his waist. Above his belt, red and white triangles alternated like the spokes of a wheel and the visor of his helmet resembled that of a shield. He fired his laser gun as it raced right over Natalia, Leon and Molly, hitting Bulleyes right in the head.

And the beast legion rangers thought the other Power Rangers didn't care when another blast struck Bullseye in his chest and many more lasers spur over the footsoldiers. It was another ranger, this time standing just behind Bullseye but it was nothing like the first ranger. The second ranger though was also red, with black bands on his forearms and the top of his boots. His belt was also black with an inverted triangle as his buckle and on his chest was an arrow pointing downward with jagged edges similar to the design on his visor.

"And here I thought the Mutants were taken back to the future!" Said the second ranger, drawing his weapon of a pistol with the head of a dinosaur, a tyrannosaurus of sorts.

"You always think every monster is a mutant, Eric." Said the first ranger as he came by the second red rangers side,"This one my friend is a demon."

"Huh, maybe your right." The second ranger sneered, " These monsters are too stupid looking to be mutants."

"The Quantum Ranger?" Leon was shocked.

"CARTER!" Molly yelled, her eyes gleaming.

It was the lightspeed red ranger and the time force quantum Ranger. What a shock to see them in their city as the lightspeed red ranger looked behind his back when he heard his name being called.

"You guys get out of here!" He yelled as Bulleyes staggered to his feet.

"Whoever you two are, you made a big mistake messing with me!"

"Aw, what a shame that you've never seen a power ranger," The quantum ranger mocked.

"And we had enough of your cold-hearted destruction on this city." Said the lightspeed rescue red ranger.

"I've heard of Power Rangers, but I've never seen such dopey ones as you. The Vertex predators will not be humiliated by the likes of you two!" Bullseye shot back some words of his own.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. Battle boosters," The red lightspeed rescue ranger clinched his left fist and appearing around his wrist was a second morpher resembling a miniature space shuttle. He then punches in a series of numbers drawing high levels of energy directly into his fist.

"Full power!" He shouted as he rushed toward his enemy, driving his energized fist forward. However, Bullseye leaned to the left dodging Carter's strike, he grabbed hold of his wrist as he flung him back to the Quantum Ranger. The Quantum ranger grunted when this happened, it was now up to him to take of this monster as he ordered his blaster into blade mode.

A blade had flipped out from the top of his Quantum defender and now he was ready to take the monster on by himself, but then he was forced to keep his grip on his weapon instead of using it. A pixel blade had wrapped around his wrist and it was coming from none other than Damian.

"Damian!" Molly was surprised, but Damian struggled. He wanted the blade to capture the spear of Bullseye's but the uncontrollable sword was now wrapped around the arm of the quantum ranger.

"What is this?!" The quantum ranger began to pull away, but the whip function of the sovereign blade would not release his arm.

"Damian, let go of him!" Molly yelled when foot soldiers began to surround Natalia, Leon and Molly.

Damian was trying but it wouldn't release the ranger and that's when Bullseye saw his advantage. Purple energy began to pour from the tips of his spear and with one strike, the energy cascaded away at the quantum ranger. Sparks flew off his body from the pounding pressure of the blast. Bullseye's reflexes were too swift when soon the quantum ranger flew down on his back.

Bullseye was winning and the only thing to fight off the predator was to morph, but the other Rangers had their hands full. Though Damian was now free handed when the blade finally retracted out of the tight grasp of the quantum ranger. For all that, Damian had to risk the life of another ranger just because he couldn't remote the sovereign blade to work at his favor. He tried again but the predator had whipped around to see Damian flailing with the sovereign blade as it's whip function lashed wildly.

At that moment, Bulleye caught the extended sword in his hands as Damian held tightly to the other end. Damian didn't have the strength to pull away, Bullseye was just too strong.

"That's why my name is Bullseye, because I never miss and from the looks of it I wouldn't miss you either." Bullseye then gripped the pixel blade tightly, preparing to pull and to pull Damian with it and pierce the green ranger with his spear.

UNTIL!

Out of nowhere, Neil came in, just in time he kicked Bullseye's spear upward and into the air as he punched him in the stomach. At that moment, Damian released his grip on the handle as it retracted with the sound of an eagle chirping in the skies. Distracted, Bullseyes looked up but his hand remained holding onto the tips of the blade.

The sovereign blade glided right into Neil's hand and as the spear came down, Neil swung his sword connecting the metal of his sword and to the spear. He hit it with such force that it turned and steered at Bulleye. His own weapon was used against him but at least it was back in reach as it landed beside him. Bulleye crawled frantically as he lifted his spear back into his hands.

"Stay away from them!" Neil ordered with _his_ Sovereign blade in hand, but then it hit him. The sovereign blade was in his hand when it shouldn't. It shouldn't be in the hands of an assumed to be a traitor? Looking back at Damian who watched on with the most regretful look, Neil set the sword down. The sword he gave to Damian, the sword Damian swore someone like Neil should never be in possession of.

"Kid what are you doing? Get out of here!" The quantum ranger tried to stand but just couldn't.

"Shut up!" Bulleye was getting angry, sending down the showers of spears as they covered the other rangers in a shower of pain.

Just watching Neil attempt to risk his life, brought Damian to think when Neil charged forward.

Alone and without any form of protection.

Neil stumbled back two steps before resuming his charge, he tried for a tornado kick which Bullseye easily ducked under.

Neil then went for another jab but Bullseye caught his fist squeezing tightly, causing Neil to wince in pain and drop to one knee. Netherless Neil kept coming, without a suit to protect him and without thinking twice of the outcome. The guy was reckless and maybe that's why he was chosen to be the leader.

"Neil!" Natalia, Leon, and Molly were finally free to come assistance him after breaking away from the deathstalkers.

"Are you crazy!?" Natalia asked.

"Why didn't you morph?" Leon asked.

"He doesn't have his morpher," Molly said as she looked to Damian to her left, "Damian, give him his morpher for we can defeat this guy already!"

Damian was lost in thought that he didn't even hear Molly talk to him.

"Why did you give that asshole your morpher?" Natalia was mad.

"What does it matter? What I wear doesn't define me it's how I act that makes all the difference!" Neil was determined as he rose to his feet, pushing in one more punch into Bulleye's face.

It did nothing, "You got guts kids but enough with you. You guys are interrupting my game and Shadow Grim doesn't like being interrupted!" Bulleye's then kicked Neil away as he landed beside the other rangers.

How could Damian be so stupid, Neil was truly a nice guy with a good heart, a stupid one but a courage one. Heck, he even marched into battle unarmed and without a suit, all to prove a point and Neil proved whether or not he would have been chosen to be a ranger, he would fight.

Damian could now see why the sovereign blade chose Neil in the first place. Neil was selfless and brave, he wasn't at all focused on himself only the good of others. Perhaps Damian miscalculated, he let his own views of right and wrong cloud his judgment of someone who's truly worthy to lead the Beast Legion.

"Hey, Catch!" Damian shouted as he threw Neil his beast cube.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" Neil was baffled.

"Keep it," Damian insisted, "It's better in your hands than in mine," Damian said proudly, he now understood that he needed to trust Neil, he could not hold him accountable for the sins of his predecessor. Most importantly of course Damian had to make it up to the veterans rangers who came to help. Damian didn't think anymore as he pulled out his Wildshard in laser mode, if Neil was going to take risks then so should he. Bullseye's Spear was charging up again in the purple energy that took out the quantum ranger. To protect the others, especially Molly Damian shot at Bulleyes once again. The monster lost his concentration as the energy he gathered backfired knocking him off his feet.

Damian then walked up to Neil and the others slowly, who were amazed to see him standing before them.

"What you did, it was pretty stupid if you ask me," Damian replied. "But then again I wasn't very smart either. It seems as though I misjudged you. I take back my preconceived notions and opinions," Damian conceded as Neil smiled "don't worry about it bro, apology accepted." Even though what Damian accomplished was as clever either, but this was the first step to Damian opening up and Neil was going to take that apology.

"Right...Just don't make me regret it," Damian said, making Molly happy when he finally figured it out.

Bulleyes roared in anger, "You guys are more annoying than the beast legion! That's it! I'm taking you down with a bullseye to the head!"

"We'll see about that," Neil jumped to his feet as the others regrouped around him, "Let's do it, guys!" Neil said reading his beast cube.

"What?" The red lightspeed ranger wondered, "Do what?"

"Thank you for your for your support misters, but we got it covered now." Molly thanked the quantum ranger and red lightspeed ranger.

"Beast 1: Eagle!" Neil had already opened the beast legion morpher, then pressing the red button in the upper middle of the dial pad and then pressing the number one as the morpher spoke.

"Beast 2: Shark!" Natalia's morpher announced when she pressed the number 2.

"Beast 3: Lion!" Leon's morpher said as he relocated the cube with both hands, his right holding the top and his left holding the bottom and stopping it short to his left, just above and in front of his shoulder.

"Beast 4: Elephant!" Damian's morpher said next when the number 4 bottom was activated.

"Beast 5: Tiger!" And last but not least Molly's morpher had spoken.

 ** **"Wild instincts awaken!"**** They all said in perfect sync as they all turned the scared column once, twice and three times matching the designated design of the beast legion animals. By now they had positioned their morphers with their right arm only, stretching out to the side. Then gliding the cube in front of them in a radius of 180 degrees in the act of a transparent cube of their signific color rotated upon them.

At that instance and with a shift of their bodies stationed, the beast morpher was near the right side of their waist, they opened the cube releasing the spiritual powers of the Edenites as they thrust the cube in the air.

The morphing sequence was more than spectacular, by the infinite six-sided structure they glided within. The arm which one held the beast morpher, coasted down and with a burst of light, the suits became visible. However, no morphing sequence was complete without the helmet. Immediately upon the arrival of their suits came the jaws of the animals as they clamped their mouth shut. The helmets were put on with the snap of their heads reacting to the force, the helmet was placed on.

The Rangers were now ready just as the coloring portion of the helmet's eyes flashed with intensity to their unflinching stance.

They were power rangers!

"Monarch of the skies!" The red ranger had his arms crossed while jumping as he felt the draft scurry to his arms flapping inside the firewalls of a crystalized cube in the sky. "Red Eagle!"

"Monarch of the Seas!" The blue ranger waved her arms together like the rushing waves, stretching one arm in front of her and the other one in back in the cube of the ocean as she said, "Blue Shark!"

"Monarch of the Savanna!" The yellow ranger yelled inside the yellow cube of the wild grassland. "Yellow Lion!"

"Monarch of the Forest!" The green ranger said after then stomping his foot as the leaves rumbled into the air when he shouted, "Green Elephant!"

"Monarch of the Snow Fields!" The white ranger was next in line, swaying in the blizzard of the snowy fields. "White Tiger!"

In the herd of the jungle, the sovereign sword was wielded by the red ranger as he brought the sword up to his face as he shouted, "Power Rangers!" Neil had protracted the sword as a whip, fluctuating the long weapon side by side and then around his head on the point of a smashing glass effect which now appeared all the rangers.

"Beast Legion!"The all called as Neil stood in the back with his right hand pointing in the air and there the other rangers next to or in front of him in the process of their logo erupting behind them.

"You gotta be kidding me," The quantum ranger was in disbelief as he stood to his feet.

"They're power rangers!" The Red lightspeed ranger exclaimed.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be dead?" Bullseye chuckled, "No matter, once I'm done with you there will be no lines of unity only segregation and I can do it again for the predators. Like this!"...He spans his spear as the drifts of a stream of energy.

"Oh no!" The light speed ranger gasped, when it convulses into flames, covering the rangers until Bullseye couldn't be any more shock. The Rangers were fine and somersaulting through flames, portraying it to be a weak attack by Bullseye.

"Where there is Unity, there is Victory!" The red ranger stood up, sliding his right hand above his helmet like as if he was brushing the hair out of his face. The Rangers charged forward and the first to slam his fist into Bullseye's chest was Neil and then came Leon and Natalia along with Damian and Molly, keeping the predator still for Neil to come with his sword. With the weight of the sovereign blade, the red ranger was able to push Bullseye back but his lightweight body was thrown to the side. The other rangers tried in their luck as Bullseye swung at them but missed everytime they will duck and dodge. Bullseye was getting nowhere with this that he summoned a round of deathstalkers by tossing a handful of coins onto the ground.

That was still a mystery to some of the rangers, how the deathstalkers would appear by the implosion of giant size coins.

From it being a one of 5 battle it became a 20 on five, but the Rangers' momentum would not stop them now. Damian was able to dive into a deathstalker as he pulled him away to fight on his own. Following his example, the others did the same as Bullseye laughed and cheered hoping to watch the rangers die before his eyes but that's when Neil struck, swinging his sword as Bullseye ducked. Just then a deathstalker sneaked his way behind Neil, initiating to hit him with his blade but got caught up with Neil's sword abutting Neil to elbow another deathstalker in his face.

Damian and Molly wanted to have the ability to harness the powers to unleash the beast. Neil explained, that in order to access the power they needed to embrace their more beastial nature. On Neil's orders, his back recline as his arms drifted behind him.

"UNLEASH THE BEAST!" The all roared together as each of the animal eyes of their suits glowed.

A fin, claws, enormous feet, and wings poured out from either their back, hands, feet or arms giving them special abilities from the spirits of the animals.

Natalia was always intrigued by her new ability has it gave her the strength to twist one deathstalker's arm before it could strike her as she swung her arms to one death stalker to her left then right. Her backflip into the two-dimensional water stream was an amazing sight to watch as soon as she came out of the invisible waters as a dangerous buzzsaw effect, destroying deathstalkers in her path.

Leon had his hands full with a couple of deathstalkers of his one. Curling one into an armbar as he absorbs the lighting power of his lion claws and then swiping his hands to the side as the deathstalkers fell before him.

A pair of giant feet wasn't what Damian had in mind as unleash the beast but it got the job down. The deathstalkers were pouring all their weight onto him but Damian fought back, pushing them up and away with his new brute strength while the power gave him an aptitude of a jump and once he came down his feet slammed onto the pavement. The friction between his feet and the ground was so tough the earth's gravity couldn't hold the deathstalkers from staying on the ground as they exploded one by one.

The power was amazing to Molly it just felt so surreal, though turning into a power ranger took a piece of that cake but this was on another level. She didn't even complain when she had claws similar to Leon because they were sharp enough to take a footsoldier in front of her and one behind her. Jumping onto on the only tree available in that part of the city, she set in motion the energy growing in her claws, creating a scratching effect as lasers poured down on the foot soldiers.

The ground was just like a war battle, explosion from left and right. Neil could see everything as he soared down through the chaos. It was time to end this as Neil was reaching ground level he spun rapidly through the footsoldiers and there they were finished with the minions but Bullseye remained alive.

There the rangers stood ready, still dawning in their beast forms.

"Don't think just because you defeated the deathstalkers that I'm going to be easy," Bullseye said as his spear glowed in the same purple light like earlier, which almost killed Neil and the others. Not this time, the Rangers had their suits and the assistance of two new members just when Bullseye protracted his spear in order for it to smash the rangers. The suits made them faster and stronger and with the right opportunity, they were able to put all their weight onto the massive blade when it became stuck on the ground, giving Bullseye no way to pull it out.

"Shoot him now!" Neil arranged for the Rangers to summon their Wildshards, the weapon Neil, Leon and Natalia were so eager to try out. With the help of Molly and Damian it was explained in order to call the weapons forth the rangers needed to imagine they had a holster on their hip, with that in mind all they needed was to grab hold of the weapon resting there and pull it out. Aligning the blue cube in front of the red cube, the weapon was set for laser mode as they shot directly at Bullseye. Cube shaped lasers plunk Bullseye right to the ground but when he got up there was the red and green ranger advancing for him, not to mention shooting at him again.

Luckily he was able to dodge a punch coming from the red ranger but he had another ranger to handle. The green ranger left punch came so sudden but his right was easily missed for Bullseye to squat down and avoid it but to his luck, the red ranger wasn't far behind hitting him a kick to his abdomen.

"Neil!" The green ranger called out his leaders name and just before Bullseyes could get in a hit the red ranger wrapped his arm above Damian, barely avoiding Bullseyes swing spear attack. Bullseye was at the losing end especially once he found two cube barrels position right on his chest and stomach as the red and green ranger opened fire.

"Time to turn the predator into the prey," Damian said indicating to the other rangers as they formed a line next to Neil and himself to rearranged their Wilshards once again this time the red cube in front of the blue as the sword sweeps out.

Power was given off the blade and once they jumped off their feet they became the fangs of an animal's teeth. Now Bullseyes was done for and there was nowhere to hide on the point of the rangers crashing down on him as their swords took him out with such ruthless strength.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"And yet another has fallen," Cubrawl had watched it all in the vertex predators' spaceship.

"He may have fallen but it doesn't mean it's over." Shadow grim had risen to his feet, the size of his appearance put a scare amongst the other generals when he called out for Naria.

"Yes my lord, is-is there anything you need?" There was fright in her words, scared this will be her last day alive as she bowed to the beast.

"Use my cells to regenerate this moron. I want a continue.."

"But my lord if you use up your cells you may die," Azarath said.

"Dying is the least of my worries, what concerns me is my empire and the work I put in to get as far as have. The time to act is now and what I want now is the beast legion's blood falling on my hands."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][]

"Naria?" Molly gasped as the others heard to them pulling themselves together in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Leon growled.

"My presence here doesn't concern you only my dignity to Shadow grim and by his orders, he sentences you all to death." Naria hunkers down to a coin size gap on the right size of Bullseye's chest.

"What is she doing?" Natalia wondered when her fingers pushed the cell coin of Shadow grim, releasing a vigor surge of energy as his eyes glowed to a revival of his soul. Bulleyes body ruptured into flames and then an explosion that was seen for a mile until he emerged much taller and way stronger. A giant size vertex predator.

"HOLY SHIT!" It was not amazement this time coming out of Leon's mouth it was a shout of panic.

"Holy shit is the word!" Neil couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the other rangers.

"Hahaha, this time I will not miss!" Bullseyes still had his spear and with it, he bangs the ground creature an open ripple in the earth's soul but hitting sort of the rangers who gasped as they dodge and grunted when the weight of the spear caused a building to collapse.

"No, those people.." Natalia was devastated to watch the building crumble and the Rangers standing the useless position of anger.

"Come on Eric, let's handle-" Carter was ready to summon his zord but what Eric saw, made him pull Carter back, "Wait, look."

Suddenly the beast cubes began to glow as the Rangers unveiled them calling forth the projected image of the four spirits.

"Congratulations on your first field victory as a team, rangers, but your work is far from over. As you'll soon come to realize your enemies may grow to momentous sizes but don't let that deter you," Maris said.

"You each have access to the full arsenal of the beast legion, this includes the power of the mechanical guardian spirits which you have come to identify as zords," Ekon continued.

"To call forth your Zord you must reach down within yourself and find the medial point between human and beast. With that power, give form and life to it and you will awaken your zord," Hati spoke.

"You will need to act quickly. Once you awaken the power it will be yours to command when called upon" Zara informed.

"Zords? We can have zords?" Leon gasped as the Beast Legion Rangers, shut their eyes from underneath their helmets. In the depths of their mind, they felt a primordial force surging within them. They reached out as tingling sensation flooded throughout their body. The energy cultivated on their palm as small cubes in each of their respective colors and numbers landed.

"Now that you have awakened your zords, the code needed to access them has been given to you," The Rangers were able to hear Hati's voice but not see him as the Rangers opened their morphers to see the button on the further most left side at the top. It was glittering as well as their respective number.

"The time has come for you to prove your strength as the Beast Legion. Our spirits will guide you but the power and the choices are yours to control," Ekon voiced was heard.

"Keep this in mind, individually you are strong but together you're unbeatable," Maris said.

"Don't lose hope, our legacy stands behind you," Zara said and with that, the spirits were gone, but the destruction of the city remained a playground.

"Come on guys, this is your chance. As power rangers, you can do this!" The red lightspeed ranger shouted from afar, encouraging them.

"Well, are you guys just gonna stand here while that thing destroys our city?" Molly asks the other beast legion rangers as she re-opened her beast cube and pressed the yellow cube button followed by the number 5. She twisted the top half of her beast cube until the left side of her morpher showed the image of a complete cube.

 ** **"Beast 5: Awaken the Tiger!"**** The cube said as the figure in Molly's hand grew larger and warmer she threw it as soon a large white box with the number 5 printed on it towered over the rangers.

"Whoa!" The rangers said in utter amusement.

"Me next!" Leon shouted.

"Not before me!" Damien said as they both followed in Molly's footsteps, pressing the buttons and twisting their cubes.

 ** **"Beast 4: Awaken the Elephant!"****

 ** **"Beast 3: Awaken the Lion!"**** Their morphers announced as both Damian and Leon as a black and green box labeled with the number 4 as well as a yellow box with the number 3 rested next to Molly's box.

"I guess that just leaves us," Neil said.

"You mean you," Natalia said as she activated her Zord. " ** **Beast 2: Awaken the Shark!"**** A blue cube with the number 2 expanded and grew until like the rest.

"You're up Neil," Molly said as he nodded.

 ** **"Beast 1: Awaken the Eagle!"**** Neil extended his arms as the cube expanded to a red box with a number 1 printed on the side.

"Now how do we get in?" Natalia asked.

"Jump?" Molly suggested.

"Jump," Neil agreed and that what they did, jumping at a height which put them in the cockpit of their zords. Inside was an engraved design of their animal spirits as they sat in the comfort of a framed cube box and a steering cube as their way of controlling the zord. Spinning the cube inside the zord turned the six-sided colored box into an animal. Neil was the eagle flying in the sky, Natalia was the Shark as swam in the water. Leon altered the box in a roaring lion and Damian changed his enormous cube into the demanding elephant zord while Molly morphed hers into the sneaky tiger.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Send down the deathstalkers!" Shadow grim asked strongly from watching the Rangers assemble their zord "and also let's see how they handle this," he added as he tossed the yellow cube in his hand as well.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The line was formed with the tiger on the right and the lion on the right as the eagle flew above them. The zords roared or gave out the trumpet sound to their nose as well as the eagle chirping loudly as the laser poured down on them through the deathstalkers pyramid ships.

Inside the cockpits rumbled but the Rangers held on. Just there first ride of such an astonishing machine and confusing and they handle them pretty well.

Neil had to handle some of the pyramids who blasted at him. He rocketed down to avoid the blast and then gliding his Zord before the steel of the buildings and to the left. The deathstalkers control the pyramids to shoot again but that when Neil closed his zord into the cube form and then opened it back to the eagle. The energy the deathstalkers shot to the eagle zord gave Neil the power to shoot back by the barrel up top the eagle's head.

However, when there were lasers there was fire. Buildings were burning from Neil's blast."Damn it! We need to get that fire out!"

"I'll take care of it!"Damian's voice was heard inside Neil's cockpit. Damian was going to extinguish the fire using the trunk of his zord's nose. The fire was trampled by the waft of his zords nose and that was a relief to see especially after witness hundreds die earlier.

"I don't think so!" They almost forgot about bullseyes and he was ready to attack Damian's zord but that was out of the option when a gigantic white and blue cube smashed him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Molly shouted as Natalia said in the most annoying voice, "Yeah don't... eh, who cares about him."

"Come on Leo don't let me down!" Leon wanted in the fight and he even gave his zord a name. Leon generates the power he had in his zord as it released lasers of lightning from its mouth and shot at the fly pyramids in the air.

Even with the size, Bullseye had become he couldn't take the Rangers down. The eagle zord was too fast for him everytime he swung his spear or sent laser out of them.

"If I can't get a hit, then this will!" Bullseye was angry but what he showed the Rangers had them gasping. They were then shot from out of nowhere more laser than one and it wasn't a flying pyramid that they thought they destroyed but another zord.

"Isn't that a-" Leon titled his head to the side in his cockpit.

"-Zord?" Molly finished his sentence.

"A solemn cube!" Damian recognized, "How did they get their hands on one?"

"Hahaha, Rangers I will like you to meet my pet Giraffe. He's new in town and doesn't like to meet new people. So now you're a target on his radar." Said Bullseye. The zord was masked in ebony and its eyes were screaming horror for such a captivating creature.

"Why would a giraffe be violent?" Molly was concerned

"Giraffes are only violent when you invade their space but this one is being controlled by Shadow grim," Damian answered.

"Giraffee! Get them!"

Oh boy now the giraffe was rushing towards them, but they still had Bulleyes to handle.

"I'll take care of the giraffe you guys deal with the predator!" Damian took it upon himself to battle the giraffe alone. There nothing else to do now but fight Bullseyes.

"Now Rangers, this is what I call coughing up a storm," Bullseye rose his spear into the air then circling the weapon as clouds formed above him, "Instead its raining spears!"

The special metal which kept the zords protected clink and clamped from the sound of metal against metal, yet the Rangers pulled forward by closing their zords into the cube mode. The claws about Molly's tiger zord fired back from the energy of lasers fire from its claws. Neil had to somehow stop the raining horror of spears from dropping as he swoops up into the cloud designating a surge of wind of his own with the flaming power of his zord, causing the cloud to evaporate.

Up until now, you would think their only zords would take destroy such a massive villain but all their zords would do was just put a scratch on the monster's armor.

"Oh my god this is dragging already, why isn't he dying?!" Natalia was becoming frustrated and so were the others.

"Oh man, why don't they combine already?" Eric and Carter watched from below.

"Maybe because they don't know they how to," Carter said when Bulleyes was on the brisk on standing back to his feet.

"Ah man, what do other rangers do when something like this won't go down?" Neil tried to think when there really wasn't much time to think. Bullseye was far from finished and the Rangers tried every tactic they had and their zords only wouldn't bring the beast down.

"Combine!"

"What?" Neil thought he heard someone shout and down below he couldn't make out what the lightspeed red ranger was saying to him. "What's he saying?"

"He said-he said combine." Natalia understood him clearly but she didn't understand why weren't those rangers helping them instead of sitting back and watching as this was a show.

"Combine but how?" Leon questioned when Neil's morpher began to glow as the button on the top right began to flicker followed by the numbers 1-2-3. Maybe that was the spirits reaching out to them, they were showing them the mechanism of combing when 3 square hoops appeared seemingly burning with fire.

"What the heck are those?" Leon asked. "Are the spirits expecting us to do tricks with our Zords?"

"Wait, Maybe-Maybe if we go through those sections we will be able to combine," Natalia speculated.

"Let's try it then," Leon suggested.

"But there are only three squares," Molly said.

"Go help Damian, Molly. We'll take care of this," Neil advised leaving Molly to come to Damian's aid as the red blue and yellow ranger steered their zords through the open squares.

"Zords combine!" Neil said out loud and snapped opened his beast morpher.

"Beast 1: Eagle! Beast 2: Shark! Beast 3: Lion!" Neil pressed all those buttons before he pressed the blue bottom on the top right of the dial pad. Lastly, he closed the morpher shut and turned the square column above to match the picture of a blue zord head on the morpher. With that function, the zords retracted back into a cube as they floated over the earth. The zords spung with a motion of top, stacking above each other one by one.

First was the yellow zord which you could see clearly the number 3 draw on it. Next, the blue cube and finishing up the stack of blocks was the red cube. Afterward, a spiral metal object which looked like it came from the red ranger's zord zord, sunk in between the gap of all three of the zords, creating a head as the zord now faced forward with the numbers reading on the back and the animals face on the front. Soon the red rangers zord arc beyond two arms as the eagles head stuck out from the chest of the zord. The only thing missing was a weapon a weapon that slid out from the zords head.

"Beast King Megazord Alpha Formation!"

"Whoa.." Leon was impressed, "So this is what it's like in a cockpit."

"Not much difference from the individual ones." Said, Natalia, as Neil sat between her and Leon.

"Now that we're settled, time to get rid of him once and for all!" Neil said after as they all spun their number coded steering cube to move the Megazord onward. The Megazord marched as the laser from Bullseye's spear strayed from any damage to the Megazord. Smoke and explosions covered the machine but the Megazord wasn't stopping. The rangers then control the sword to engage beyond Bullseyes spear, clashing blade to blade as it forces the spear of the Megazord's sword and swayed another hit to Bullseyes chest and then his torso.

"Just who are you guys?! Humans don't have the strength to just take out a predator!" Bullseye was growing weak when another strike from the sword hit him harder.

"We aren't just any humans!" Neil answered back as the three rangers pulled out their morphers, twisting the top column to the section of their animal imprints. Together they each pushed their morphers into a gap of their steering cube and with that, the Megazord began to raise its sword. From up to the right and then to the left as the numbers were drawn from 1 to 3.

"Wild Punisher!" They said spinning their steering cubes so hard the effects caused the Megazord to strike once then twice and then three times as its blade ruptured the bones inside Bullseyes body.

3-2-1 the vertex predator was finished as the sparks began to ignite. He was done as he slammed to the ground with an explosion erupted by the cause of his death.

They did it! Bullseye was finally gone and it was a time to celebrate after their first victory inside a Megazord. Although Damian and Molly were still at the fight, with the giraffe pounding his long neck and shooting the burst of energy from his canon mouth. With Bullseye gone the Rangers corner the giraffe deciding to capture it. Suddenly it morphs back into its cube and flies off never to be seen again.

"There Zords are a little too cute to be as ruthless as that." Eric scorn as he crossed his arms.

"Guess this city doesn't need us after all. I told myself I was going to retire but I just can't seem to turn off the bottom, " Carter said.

"Heh, and I was busy preparing the trainees of the Silver Guardians before I was called here. Looks like one day I'm going to have to show the Minecraft crew how to get things done."

Carter chuckled as he remained in his suit, "That's going to be fun."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So I guess that means we're a team now," Molly was admiring the faces of her fellow rangers. The regrouped on the peak of a hill following their battle, with the sun was setting as peace began to return to Willowdale.

"I suppose so," Damian had admitted.

"So what caused the change of heart?" Natalia had asked.

"Yeah, what caused you to go from hating Neil to saying he's a worthy leader?" Leon questioned. Those were questions Leon and Natalia wanted to be answered, especially since they didn't why Neil gave Damian his weapons in the first place.

"Let's just say actions speak louder than words," Damian responded but Leon didn't understand what he meant. More likely he thought Damian was insulting him again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon asked

"What does it matter now, we are a team," Molly answered for Damian.

"And you Mister," Natalia directed her words towards Neil, who jumped from her unexpected yell, "Could you have been any more stupid? You saw what those monster did to the people who had no form of protection, you could have gotten killed!"

"Aww, didn't know you cared so much," Neil was being to mock Natalia, "And I didn't see you guys suited up when I arrived."

"Me yelling at you has nothing to do with that. " Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Then what does it mean?" He asked as she soon drew her face into his. Face to face she stared and so badly she wanted to punch him, but she didn't.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving," Leon said, interrupting.

"Me too, I could go for a bite," Molly concurred, "How about it Damian, free food?"

"Molly!" Damian shook his head.

"Is the place even opened?" Neil asked.

"...It doesn't close until midnight.." Damian said, "If you guys want...I guess, if you guys prefer..." Damian was trying not to offer but Molly just wouldn't stop giving her those cute sorrow eyes, "and are not too tired."

"Yes! Thanks, babe!" Molly was happy, as she gave Damian a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait you guys are...a thing?" Natalia asked.

"Yup 5 years!" Molly admitted, "I know we don't look like your average couple. In fact—-"

"Don't start," Damian said through his teeth.

"That lucky bastard.." Leon was jealous as Natalia's eyes were focused on the horizon as the evening sun lit the sky orange.

"You all can go on without me, I have to get home," Natalia said as she scurried away.

"Do you want me to drive you? It would be much faster than you walking or taking a bike," Neil offered.

"No, my feet still work and I'm not that far from home, I can walk it," Natalia said, leaving the other rangers without a proper goodbye, as Neil watched and then turned his attention back to the other rangers.

"So what was that back there, how do you know the red lightspeed ranger?" Leon questioned as he followed Damian and Molly toward the resturant.

"Funny you should ask, I'll tell ya when we get there," Molly said.

"Where'd the other Rangers go anyway?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

3 times a fight and now the day was finally over. Morning, afternoon and night and all Natalia wanted to do was sleep.

Natalia had finally reached the front steps of her condo as the sun had set, painting the sky a ravishing dark blue. Stars begin to speckle the sky as the moon begins to take flight and as Natalia reached for the gilded handle of her front door, she had to stop by the appearance of a posted sticky note written on the door. It was from her father.

 _*You are no longer welcome in this house. Until you finally decide to live like a proper lady as I have raised you to be, the only comfort you shall find is with that heathen you call a friend. You are My daughter, this is My house, and these are My rules._  
 _-Signed your Father_

 _PS: All your accounts have been frozen and all your belongings shall stay with me.*_

 ** _ **What?!**_**

Natalia crumpled her father's note as she sat on the stairs to mope.

Where was she to go? This house was all she knew even if her father was a jerk. That was it, the man had no affinity, kicking her out just before she was to finish college which he promised her he wouldn't do.

She and Leon were close but she had never been to his house nor has she asked him about his neighborhood. Perhaps he would let her stay? Then again she doubted she'll be able to withstand his constant yelling.

Natalia didn't have any wealthy friends either. For most of her life, her father kept her training, considering to have her homeschooled to keep her from getting distracted.

Natalia didn't know with the sounds of clinking dishes and meaningless conversation echoing from her family dining hall. Her father must have had some important guest over for dinner and Natalia was starving after today's battle, but then again she was 20 years old and age who shouldn't be depending on the welfare of her father. She then took out her phone, her battery level at 2%.

"I guess I better start walking, hopefully, it's a warm night," she said to herself as tears began to stream down the sides of her face.

[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Leon strolled through his neighborhood, full after eating three plates of food. Food which tasted so go he almost forgot he wasn't vegetarian. He had spent almost the whole day in the streets, more than often making him realize the full hours at home maybe cut in after what he had become.

Leon's little sister was probably upset with him, after blowing off their park date but he promised he would make it up to her as he approached his house. It rather quiet when he walked by, quieter than usual when he spotted flashing red and blue lights of a police car in his driveway.

Hoping everything was alright he dropped his food as a plague came over him, but that as it seems his older brother Vance was sitting in the back on the police car. Shock grew over Leon, the one who should be in that back seat was his stepfather, but instead, an officer was interviewing him.

His father told the officer everything that happened as he stood with a bandage over his nose as well as a black eye. What did happen? Leon wanted to know but couldn't ask Vance as he came to the steps of his porch, the cop walking back to his vehicle and Leon's stepfather snorting as the officer entered the driver's seat.

"Phil?" Leon said, "What's going on? Why is Vance going to jail?"

"Nothing that concerns you, just get in the house," Phil, Leon's stepfather said through his teeth. The man's skin was a major detail to his bad attitude, maybe if he stopped drinking others will like him more. Leon couldn't ask any more questions when Phil slammed the door in his face. That was probably why Vance was behind the seat of a trooper vehicle. They must have gotten into a fight and Vance most of done more than what Leon beg him not to do. However, Leon didn't anything about the story which he stumbled upon, but he was going to get some answers now when walked through the door and there his little sister Tashelle was sitting on the steps, crying her eyes out.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" Leon asked as he stooped his eye to level with his sister. She looked up to him with a red welt across her face.

"How'd you get that?" Leon asked as he lightly touched the wound. He could feel the swelling and see the sadness and discomfort on his sister's face.

"A little while after you left, Mommy and Daddy started fighting again, I tried to get Daddy to stop but he was soo angry," Tashelle said.

"He hit you?" Leon said as he hefted his sister into the kitchen, placing her on the counter next to the sink. He quickly got ice from the freezer to begin addressing the wound as she Tashelle nodded.

"He was gonna hurt Momma too but that's when Malcolm and J.J. came. They got him away from her. They took Momma and ran away," Tashelle said.

"And they left you?!" Leon said in shock and Tashelle nodded again, "I ran to my secret hiding place and stayed there. I stayed there until it got dark. Malcolm and J.J. came back looking for me but I was too scared to come out then big brother Vance came, I ran to him. I told him what Daddy did and he said he'll take care of it," Tashelle replayed.

That would explain his step father's injuries, but there were cops here and they didn't seem to notice a little girl inside the house. Perhaps Vance was out of bullets, which is probably why Phil is still alive.

If the cop hadn't shown up who knows what Vance would have done, how far he would have gone. The front door to the trooper vehicle then slams shut as the lights of the police car faded from the windows.

"Why is this crap left at the foot of the stairs!" Leon and Tashelle had listened as Phil mutters and cursed to himself.

"That's my fault, Phil, I'll get it," Leon said, it was food Leon had brought from the restaurant Damian worked in.

"Don't bother I'll just toss it out! Your mother is always complaining about how there was food and junk everywhere, well let's see how she likes it when I throw everything away!" Phil shouted but that food was for the family, not for him to just throw away.

"I said I'll get the food, don't touch it!" Leon rose to his feet, shouting towards the door. He completely regretted it when Phil came marching to the kitchen, anger poured off of him as he emerged in the doorway.

"What did you say?" Phil barked.

"I asked that you not touch those boxes of food, they're for Tashelle, Malcolm, and J.J," Leon responded.

Phil scorn, "Well look who's all grown up. Apparently, it seems as though I'm the child and you are the adult. Since when did you start paying bills? I never knew your name was on the lease, I guess that since your so mature that you're old enough to pay for those rock climbing excursions then? You're old enough to pay for those classes at the community college, you're old enough to make this whole house run by yourself without me," Phil said as he stood face to face with Leon.

"Get out of my face man," Leon said with anger building in his voice.

"What was that? You're telling me what to do again?" Phil questioned as he peered directly into Leon's eyes.

Neil found himself rocking in a hammock, it was late at night but not a drowse of restlessness came over him.

Remembering how back in the day when he was young, he would rest on his mother's bosom as they both swayed hypnotically to sleep. Though even power rangers needed sleep and tonight he decided to sleep in his mother's old tree house.

As he sat there, rocking and reminiscing on the trials of that day he heard movement in the trees around him. He thought he was alone as he first presumed that the source of the commotion was a squirrel but he realized that no squirrel could move so quickly and make so much of a racket.

It could be a deer though they usually weren't active at night.

Neil got up from his hammock and went to the window peering his surroundings with his heightened sight. Standing on a branch just outside the treehouse cloaked in black robes was nonother than the brown cloaked figure who had fought Scabulous just before he was destroyed.

The figure wasn't saying anything, just gazing at from the branches of the trees and when Neil noticed the feathers hanging out from the figure's sleeves, the figure flew off.

That told Neil that was indeed the Birdman, the birdman they called a traitor, the birdman he had not seen in a while, the birdman that gave him the cube and the birdman that once saved his life.

"WAIT!" Neil called out, but the Birdman was already gone. After all these years, the creature had shown his face but didn't give Neil a chance to question him. Neil huffed as he made his way back inside the treehouse when another sound caught his attention. Was it the Birdman again? What was he trying to play with him? It was too late from this kind of drama and the sound was of feet walking on the forest grounds crunching leaves and twigs underfoot.

Neil turned around, expecting to see the birdman again or perhaps a deer, but his heart nearly stopped when he caught glimpse of beautiful green eyes and dark auburn hair. The girl was roughly 5'9, she was wearing grey sweatpants, a black jacket, and sneakers. Slung over her shoulder was a bag woven from plastic straws.

"HI, Neil."

"You did so great today, I'm so proud of you," Molly was delighted once they arrived inside the home of Molly's. A beautiful Chicago style bungalow which belongs to her parents who were assumed to be asleep.

"You looked so cool wielding that sword you should have seen the look on that monster's face," Molly spoke again, just Damian wouldn't answer as he flopped on the beige couch.

"...I kid you not," Damian sighed, "that sword had a mind of its own I have no clue how the guy uses that thing so flawlessly. It was fighting me at every opportunity," Damian said, his expression still after his disgusting performance today.

"Umm well the guy is something else, but you're more special compared to him," Molly answered.

"More special?" Damian rose an eyebrow.

There he goes again, criticizing her vocabulary, "Excuse me I meant your special, and usually a special person gets a reward. Don't you think?" She winked as she went around the couch before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Reward?" Damian said picking up on Molly's vibe, "You don't have to but it'll be greatly appreciated."

"Come on Damian," Molly pulled on his arm, and finally he stood off the couch as he followed her to their bedroom door. Embracing in a kiss as Molly fumbles to get the door open.

"Molly you're parents are here," Damian pulled off.

"I know," she smiled, pulling his lips back onto hers, but as soon as she passes over the threshold she broke away closing the bedroom door in Damian's face.

Damian stood there with a confused look on his face, was she for real?

"Molly really? Open up," Damian asked.

"Nope," Molly said smugly.

"Wait what?" Damian stammered, "What about my reward? Where's the surprise?"

"Surprise, I kissed you good night," she said softly.

Damian was going to have to sleep on the couch tonight, it was only respectful of him to do so since this wasn't his nor Emily place of permeant residence. Damian will have to wait for tomorrow to see what this award was about because Damian was starting to think it was more than just a kiss as he told her goodnight with a big wide smile on his face.

He didn't know what he would ever do without her as he cuddles up on the coat closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Trailing off to what tomorrow may bring him and what these powers may take him. Not only that but to discover who this birdman was once and for all.


End file.
